


Protecting a Smoll Bean Called Connor

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor Deserves Happiness, Everyone is Protective Idiots, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Despite being amazing at his work, Connor is extremely dense when it comes to social interraction......Which means lots of fun with Protective Darlings.(Also known as: A Collection of Oneshots with hilarious Consequences for all those people who Try to Harm/Make a Move on the Precious Child called Connor (Unless you're Markus). But that title's a little bit long, isn't it? ;p)





	1. Kara

Despite the hell of the Revolution, Kara was pleased she could now find safety in Detroit.

She'd moved back in at the request of Markus, given not //everyone// found it as easy as her, Luther and Alice to have an eternally-young-child for a child. Also, if anyone could help with organising an orphanage for said YK500s, it would be her.

So, getting visits from the DPD's resident android Detective was really not a surprise. Nor a thing she found herself worrying about.

In fact, it was like having a child who'd forever pop in for help when it came to situations his own single father couldn't handle or Connor was too embarrassed to ask about.

Such as, what it seems like, now.

"Kara, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Connor asks.

"Yes? What is it?" Kara asks, turning away from watching North running around with one of the smaller androids on her shoulders, pretending to be a pirate.

"One of the people working at the place I always get Hank coffee from keeps asking me for my number and saying things. As it is, I accidentally bumped into them while walking home from a case..."

"Oh?" Kara asks, turning.

"Yes. Apparently they've also been moved to delivery, so was asking me for my address, yet they were watching my face the whole time, so I think they were lying. What do I do?"

Kara raises a brow as she inhales, turning to one of the other workers helping to run the place.

"David?" she asks.

"Yes?" they ask, turning.

"Tomorrow morning I plan on going with Connor so he can get morning coffee for his father. Would you be OK with running things whilst I'm gone?"

"Alice is going to ask where you are, but OK," David replies, as Kara smiles.

"Good," she says, turning back to Connor, "Tell me everything about this person."

"O-OK..." Connor says...

 

The next morning, Connor meets Kara at the Orphanage entrance at 7:00, one and a half hours before his and Hank's shifts start, as well as when Kara would usually help with getting the children up to start lessons, several of the other tutors and teachers from around the city coming to help.

"Hello, Connor; shall we go?" Kara smiles, a purse slung over one arm.

"Of course... If I'm allowed to ask, why do you have a bag?"

Kara gives an innocent smile.

"Oh, just thought I'd bring along a few books I need to return to the library later!" she replies, as they head to one of the local coffee-branches.

"Why don't you make coffee at home?" she asks.

"I broke the coffee machine the few times I attempted so," Connor admits, LED cycling through gold for a moment, before returning to blue.

Kara _hums_.

"I think I'll teach you, then; it would also be better to use a proper coffee pot, with a built-in plunger, you can control how strong it is, then."

"OK..." Connor says, LED once again turning yellow, though this time it is as he records that information to his database.

They arrive a good hour before Hank and Connor's shift, as would be usual.

"I'll be pretending for a moment to be the next customer; you go ahead!" she smiles.

"OK..." Connor says.

He heads to the desk, as Kara starts recording the interaction.

"Oh, Connor! Here for your old man's coffee again?" the man at the desk smiles.

"Did you not say you were on delivery?" Connor asks, surprised.

"That's later today, during the afternoon," the man smiles, winking.

Connor nods, as the other starts preparing the coffee.

It is then that things get... Weirder, to say the least.

"So, how has your day been, so far?"

"Fine; I fed Sumo and watered the plants I put out front, so we don't have to spend so much on carrots and greens in future. The walk here was surprisingly peaceful... Oh, and one of my friends at the new Orphanage told me they'd try and teach me how to make coffee. I don't know if I can make it as well as what I buy, but still..." Connor replies innocently.

"Well, maybe you'd let me try some, sometime - if you do make some, I mean," the man replies, it was obvious he was starting to pretend he was still making the coffee, though the cup labelled "Anderson" was already full.

"W-well, I don't know about that..." Connor says, "How long until the coffee's done?"

"Can't I have your number first, sweet-cheeks?"

Connor blinks, LED turning amber with discomfort and embarrassment.

"My name is Connor," is his automatic response, "Not... That phrase."

"Still embarrassed about taking a compliment, honey-pie."

"I-..." Connor seems to lean away slightly as the other leans on the counter.

"Maybe I should give you more..." the person hums, "It makes me want to give you creamcheeks..."

"I am only able to eat liquids, cream would get stuck in my internal systems," Connor says, looking around for help, as Kara decides she's had enough.

"Excuse me, haven't you finished making his coffee? I would like to order my own!" Kara smilies, walking forwards.

The drink is finally handed over, Kara sending a message internally for Connor to get out the shop.

He does so, as the person at the desk smiles.

"What can I do ya for?" they ask.

Kara leans on the counter, giving a warm smile...

Before grabbing the idiot by the ear.

"Connor may be dense, but you're still making him really uncomfortable. Stop now, and I _won't_ see how easily I can destroy you without any _illegal_ actions, on my part, _alright_?" she growls.

The guy is terrified, as Kara releases him, warm smile still in place.

"Alright?" she smiles.

The other nods, as Kara leaves, finally blinking...

As the video is sent to a certain desk.

It's not really her fault if Connor ends up sat on for the rest of the afternoon by his and Hank's dog as Hank's looking extra grouchy for an hour or so, right?

 

By the end of the day, Connor knows how to make coffee by hand. Hank also looks like a big happy cat as he's silently stroking Sumo, the house clean and the smell of coffee wafting through the building. It also wasn't really their fault if a certain foolish fool was now behind bars for harassing an officer, with his surrogate son non-the-wiser, correct?


	2. Carl

Carl enjoys Markus' visits.

Especially when he brings along that shy officer of his; he could _see_ the unfulfilled attraction between the two, though he wouldn't really say anything, just _imply_ it towards his sons.

Leo was loud enough to figure it out, whilst Michael was well-versed enough in Carl's implications, like Markus, to understand _exactly_ what Carl meant.

That day, they decided to have a picnic in the park, Connor was noticeably flustered from the way North was openly trying to get him to notice how he acted towards Markus.

He calms down after Simon scolds North, as Josh is silently trying to get Markus to stop hiding his face from view with embarrassment.

Honestly, Carl finds his second-youngest's reaction _adorable_ , no matter how much of an adult the man was.

It was one of the things he was glad about Markus "leaving the nest" for. He now had more people he loves and cares for, which also brought out more emotions and entertaining facial expressions on the boy, no matter any changes Markus now had as a person, or android; he was _always_ Carl's son.

So, when the trip is ruined by a journalist recognising him, then noticeably _shoving_ Connor aside, Carl's blood _boils_.

"Oh my God! You're Carl Manfred, the Painter! And isn't this Markus, the leader of the Android revolution?! WOAH! You _know_ eachother?!"

"Yes, Markus is my son," Carl says, holding up a hand before the journalist can continue, " _However_ , you just pushed over my son's friend. I'm sorry, but I don't give _interviews_ to rude people."

North covers her mouth to hide her grin, as Simon and Josh help Connor up, Connor waving aside their concerned questions.

"I-it's fine, I mean, I was built to resist such things, as an official Detective of the DPD..." Connor says, smiling softly.

"You do know it can therefore file as Contempt of Cop?" Josh says.

"But it was just-" Connor starts, looking away.

" _Anyway_ , if you're done fluttering abuot like a hummingbird, apologise and leave, please," Carl demands.

The journalist looks shocked.

"B-but you haven't been seen in public since the start of the revolution! People want to know your stance on the subject and-"

"If my _son_ is the _leader_ of the rebellion, having also befriended the _ex-deviant hunter_ , what do _you_ think my stance is?" Carl says, as he beckons to Michael, who _smirks_.

"Sorry, but Mr Manfred should return home before the air gets any chillier. excuse us," Michael says, calmly grabbing the handles of Carl's wheelchair...

Before "accidentally clipping and tripping the journalist as they pass by, Markus being pushed in the small of his back by North, encouraging him to leave, too, as Connor gets distracted by Simon asking him about Sumo.

(North may or may not have also flipped the journalist the bird, but if asked, she will vehemently deny so, cackling as soon as the asker is out of earshot...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will feel a bit like poking a lion with a stick, but...  
> ...How about you guys request who you want next?  
> My line up at the moment is:  
> Sumo  
> Ralph  
> Rupert.  
> Enjoy your day ;p


	3. Sumo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooh! You guys are AWESOME!  
> (Like, seriously, I have never had so much positive feedback on one fic in, like, Forever! XD)  
> Anyway, the List has extended, so, next up, I've got:  
> Ralph  
> Rupert  
> Chloe  
> The Tracis  
> North (LOL)  
> Elijah *evilly cackles*  
> Markus *grins*  
> and Hank!  
> Oh, wait, then Gavin and Luther. Alice also plans on popping up when I least expect her, though she'll be Adorable (as always; Alice is Pure Daughter!!)  
> Anyway! Onto Best Doggo!! X'D

Sumo  _ love  _ Connor.

Connor give treat.

Connor give foods.

But, most of all, Connor give pets and walks.

Hank rarely give fun walks, despite good pets.

But tiny Master isn't around anymore, Master's small pup gone, so Sumo forgive.

Connor a good boy for Master.

Maybe Connor replace lost pup?

Sumo love Connor, Connor  _ good boy _ .

 

“Hey, Sumo, want to go for a walk?”

 

Ooh! Walks! Great Light not out, but  _ walks _ !

Big Gate gives Sumo freedom and walks, Connor knows best sniffs line, so walks  _ fun _ !

Park is fun!

Return sniffs are fun!

Ah! New human! Are they friend?

They have sparkle-pointy, like one that Master and Connor use for claws!

 

“Give me your money!”

 

Grrrr!  _ Grrrr _ ! Back off!  _ My _ Connor! Bad! Bad!

 

“I'm sorry, but as an android I make transfers through wireless internet transmissions. I also cannot find people who take red ice, as it is against the law.”

 

Grrr! Grrr! You make Sumo angry! This  _ my _ Connor! Grrrr!! 

 

“Give me your _ fucking money _ !”

 

BORF BORF! HE MINE. CONNOR SUMO’S! BORF GRRR BORF!

 

“W-w-what the fuck is that thing?!”

“ _ His _ name is Sumo, he is my surrogate father's dog. I don't think he's very happy with you.”

“H-he’s a hellhound! I- You're fucking  _ insane _ !”

 

BORF! BORF BORF BORF! 

Bad human gone!

Look, Connor! I has protected you!

 

“Good dog.”

 

Sumo is! Maybe Sumo get treats?!

Oooh, ear scratch, ear scratch  _ beeeest _ peeeets…

Borf? For treats?

 

“Haha! Okay, Sumo, you can have a treat when we get home, alright?”

YUSH! Sumo  _ LOVES  _ Connor! Let's go, let's go!!!

 

“Woah! Not so quickly, Sumo!”...

 

Connor arrives at the Church, now part way through being made into a home for androids, to find his friends in the main hall.

“Hello?” he asks

North  _ grins _ , practically skipping over as she slings an arm around Connor's shoulders.

“So, what's this I hear about you having Satan for a father and Sumo being a hellhound?” she grins.

“What?” Connor squeaks, LED turning orange with embarrassment.

“Word on the street says that, North just overheard it through one of her friends,” Josh says, as Simon's smiling.

“W-well, someone on red ice thought they could try threatening me with a knife, Sumo started barking and scared them off!” Connor says.

“Ah, Sumo is a good boy, then,” Simon hums, crossing his arms with a smirk of his own.

“Both of them are!” North grins, as Connor looks at her, slightly clueless as to what she meant…


	4. Ralph

If you had told Ralph that the deviant hunter would be his friend in future, Ralph would have slapped your face off.

But now? As Ralph  spies on watches as Connor works on a case two blocks away from Ralph's home? Ralph would probably shake your hand…

Before slapping your face off with the words “he's an  _ EX _ Deviant Hunter!!”

Connor had helped Ralph with getting mended and helped him with understanding people, both human and android, as well as working with Kara so Ralph could make _more_ friends!

(Ralph also suspects Connor of being the one who leaves him little presents, Ralph treasures every one! The T-shirt with a duck on it is his favourite!)

Because of this, when Ralph sees, from his perch on a roof that Connor, Connor's dad and another of Connor's co-workers are chasing a human, who then uses one of the side-alleys to loop round and grab a gun, you  _ know _ Ralph isn't happy.

Sliding silently down a drainpipe as Connor and his dad have their hands up, the co-worker on the ground, unconscious, Ralph is silent,  _ stealthy _ .

Then he is quick, and loud, grabbing the gun and pushing upwards.

“Ralph doesn't like people who try to hurt Ralph's friends!” he yells, as the gun goes off, making some of the bricks on the side of a building shower brick and cement dust on them.

The guy gives a yell of shock, as Ralph pulls them into a headlock.

“Ralph, we need that man alive for questioning,” Connor says, as he grabs and handcuffs the criminal.

“He threatened Connor, Ralph  _ protect _ Connor!” Ralph replies.

Connor pauses for a moment, before a soft smile comes to his face, Ralph pausing in surprise, as he lets go, Connor forcing the culprit to the ground as Connor's dad calls in backup.

“I'm really happy to have you as a friend. And, hey! You've helped save not I me, but also Hank and Tina! You're better at not hating all humans, right?!” Connor smiles, sitting on the man's back to incapacitate him.

“All but the ones who hurt Ralph's friends. Ralph  _ likes _ Ralph's friends more than anyone,” Ralph grumbles.

“Got’em!” Connor's Dad grins, as both androids let the three officers haul the culprit away. He pauses, grin becoming a soft smile, before patting Ralph on the shoulder.

“Good on ya, kid.”

Ralph looks shocked, as Connor grins.

“R-Ralph was happy to help!” Ralph grins, “Ralph was helping Ralph's friends, after all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *opens "you've got kudos" email*  
> *get's smacked off chair with sheer amount of love*  
> You guys are damn amazing...  
> *dies*  
> *Connor revitalises with cuteness*  
> shOOT I'M WRITING MORE!! XD


	5. Rupert

Rupert had _hated_ Connor. _Hated_ what he had represented; a mechanoid android who let humans both phrase him and treat him like shit for his work. _He'd_ been the reason Jericho had fallen, that _hundreds_ had died.

But, then he'd met the Tracis, he'd talked to Daniel and Simon, then he'd met Markus, before, finally, meeting Connor.

Or more, North had dragged Connor to the Church, given the Detective android turned out a socially inept wimp, then they'd bumped into Rupert and Simon, to which Connor had clung to North like a small child in fear, only calming down after Simon had interfaced with him to show him they didn't hold any grudges against the brunet.

Rupert... He never wanted to see Connor like that again. It had been too much like himself when he'd gone Deviant

So, when he'd been exploring Detroit, now free to do as he liked, Rupert had come across Connor in the rundown part of the district, alone.

Connor was distracted by a box of puppies and their mother, as someone was slowly creeping up behind the android.

So, Rupert dropped himself from the side-building roof he was on, onto the silent attacker's head.

Of course, the sound of the pole clattering startled Connor into turning round, surprise evident at the sight of the unconscious man.

"Sorry, just thought I'd drop in; are those puppies?" Rupert smiles, diverting the topic.

"I- um, yes, I'd say they're a yorkie-scot hybrid," Connor says, as Rupert strolls over, smile turning into a genuine grin.

"Aww! They're so cute!" Rupert says, voice pitching as his finger's happily nibbled on by one of the pups, "What do you want to do with them?"

"Well, their mother led me to them; I think she smelt Sumo on me or something, right, girl?"

The prideful mother yips, looking up from her pups.

"Well, then, why don't we take them to the Church? We can then locate a vet, since I _know_ like, half the people there would _love_ these guys, _won't they! Yes they will! They will_!" Rupert starts cooing and babying over the puppies, who roll and run about their box playfully.

Of course, internally, Rupert sends the DPD a message about the silent attempt at attacking Connor.

Hank turns up with an officer, to find Connor and Rupert sitting with six puppies in their laps, though Connor holds a seventh as he and Rupert coo over them, the mother of the pups sitting with her paw on Rupert's lap, watching the unconscious person in the alley.

"Hey! Wondering how long you'd take!" Rupert says, as Connor looks up, only then seeming to realise what had happened.

"R-Rupert.. Did you do that?" he asks.

"They were trying to attack you, I reacted," Rupert shrugs, "Ah, pupper trying to escape your lap, watch out!"

Connor looks down, seeming to figure something out, as Hank makes a face.

"Seriously?" he grumbles.

"They're puppies!" Connor says, as the unconscious assailant is tugged into a police car.

Hank lefts out a huff, crouching in front of them, before a small smile comes to his face as he scratches one of the pups in Rupert's lap behind the ears, the puppy trying to get more as he removes his hand.

"So, what you doing with them?" he asks.

"We'll take them to the Church Centre, like Rupert suggested; we can't exactly take care of seven pups, right?" Connor smiles softly.

"Hn. Good thing I brought the car, come on, I should have Sumo's car blanket in the boot."

Connor and Rupert carefully put the puppies in their box again, before taking it to the car.

The whole ride, even when they stop to get some milk, Rupert is cooing over the puppies, their mother in his lap.

When they carry the puppies in, and Josh finds Markus, Connor carries the box as Rupert gently encourages their mother to follow.

"Aww!" Markus cooes, as North squeals.

"They're so fluffy!" she exclaims, "Who's a cute pack of puppies? Yes you are!"

Markus smiles, as Connor looks embarrassed.

"Can we keep them?" Rupert asks, loudly.

"That depends; we'll need to get them checked for flees and any illnesses, as well as get them paid for shots and check up, alright?" Markus says, as one of the puppies whine, before barking.

"Hey, look! This one has heterochromia!" one of the other androids coming to look says.

They hold up one of the puppies, who gives a happy little yup.

"Hmm... Connor, hold this puppy," another says, as Connor finds one of the puppies put in his arms.

Connor instinctively corrects his hold, as the puppy gives a tiny whine, clinging onto his shirt.

"Awww!"

Connor ducks his head in embarrassment, LED showing his embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going out front to call the vet I take Sumo to when he gets sick," Hank grumbles, pulling his phone out of his pocket, Connor and the puppy both looking at him with worry, Connor's fingers grabbing Hanks sleeve.

Hank grumbles, patting Connor on the shoulder, before hightailing out the room, Josh pushing Markus over to Connor as the puppy turned and pawed at Connor's arm to try and lick Markus' face, Connor noticeaby embarrassed as Markus leans into Connor's side whilst letting the puppy nibble and lick his fingers, instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins*


	6. Chloe

The party celebrating Carl's final artwork exhibit, before his retirement, was _huge_ , androids and humans alike mingling together to celebrate.

Amongst it all, Chloe stood, talking happily with Kara and North.

"Eh, isn't that Connor over there?" Kara says, the trio looking over to see Connor happily talking with Markus, Hank at his side.

"Wow, who knew Hank could clean up like that..." North smirks.

"Connor looks so cute!" Kara squeals.

"Indeed, I approve," Chloe smiles.

While Connor had simply changed into a three piece suit, Hank had trimmed his beard and pulled his hair back into a short ponytail, allowing his strong jaw to be more visible as he seems to be smirking at something, dressed in a white leopard print jacket over a grey suit vest and white shirt. Saying something, Hank starts strolling off to where Michael could be seen, Markus straightening as he says something, before going after him, leaving Connor by himself.

Connor leans on the wall, before pulling a coin from his pocket as he leans on the wall, flicking it between his fingers.

"Hey, Connor! Come talk!" North calls.

Connor looks up, a relieved smile coming to his face as he re-pockets his coin.

"Hello!" he greets, arriving with them.

"You look pretty dashing, dressing up for someone special?" Kara jokes.

"A- Um, I researched what clothing would be suitable for such an event, Hank decided on the suits..."

"Well, Hank certainly looks like a silver fox; give him a Stetson and I bet Alice would start calling him a cowboy!" Kara giggles.

Hearing Connor laugh is a welcome thing, Chloe's eyes seeming to sparkle at the sound.

"Maybe more of a Sheriff, right?" Connor smiles, "Hank likes watching old Westerns."

Chloe laughs softly, dressed like a diamond in a silver sequin dress with a single shoulder strap, the skirt, from her knees to calves, is silver bead strings, though her sisters' designs, which were also in silver, were a _lot_ more risqué. Otherwise, she had silver stiletto spaghetti sandals, showing off perfectly painted, blossom-white toenails.

Kara herself was dressed in a close-fitting, white lace dress with her white ballet slippers hidden by the lace skirt, that both kept her looking modest and very beautiful, as North had decided on a neon orange cocktail dress with black sequin designs, a gold choker around her neck, though she also held a gold and orange purse, that looked, admittedly, quite heavy, matching with the black knee-high boots she had on.

The four talk further, though Chloe is more intuitive as to what the others around them are doing, knowing that even in a crowd, you can never be too careful.

So, when Connor jerks forward as a man behind him passes by, performing a _very_ inappropriate movement to Chloe's innocent ~~son~~ friend, Chloe is darting forwards and grabbing the guy's offending wrist in no time, twisting it as the people clear out of her way as she floors him into an armlock, one stiletto on the centre of his back as the other foot is to one side of his head, letting him see, as well as feel, _exactly_ how pointy they were.

"Kara, please fetch a member of security to cart this pervert away from the lobby in about twenty minutes," Chloe says icily, eyes narrowed, "North, please take Connor over to where Elijah and Hank are, in case things get ugly."

"Sure," North says, tugging Connor away.

Chloe returns her attention to the pervert, as he looks both extremely annoyed and slightly spooked.

"Now..." Chloe smiles, as her 'Sisters' stroll up on either side of her, one flexing her fingers as the other stretches her arms above her head, all three having blue eyes full of venom, "How about we show you _exactly_ what people who try to molest my dear Connor receive after, _alright_?"...

 

Meanwhile, North watches from the other side of the room as the double doors are opened for the Chloes, Kara and Connor talking with Markus and the three Papas - aka; Elijah, Carl and Hank... Not that Hank was physically showing that, though everyone could _still_ read the air and tell how _fucking Tsundere_ Hank is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins*  
> Tracis next! ;p


	7. The Tracis (ANGST WARNING! GRAB UR HANKIES!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! SAD FEELS AT THE ENDING HALF!!  
> NOT ALL PROTECTING CAN GO COMPLETELY WELL!  
> (I did not mean yo write this, I literally spent a full 13hrs trying to shift it, but NOPE!! So I'm apologising ahead...)  
> (...And handing out Free Hankies 'cause ARRRGH SUMO COME BACK HERE!! BEFORE WE RUN OUT OF HANKIES!)

"Hank! We're going now!" the Blue haired Traci, Tori calls, as the brown haired one, Tracy, pushed an embarrassed looking Connor out the door, Sumo barking around their ankles.

"Don't spend too much!" Hank calls.

"We won't - probably!" Tori calls back.

"Come on, we don't want to arrive during the rush!" Tracy grins.

"What?" Connor asks.

"We're going to buy stuff from  _ Sales _ !" Tori grins, "Human-girls bucket-list."

"O-OK?" Connor says, as they catch a bus...

 

For the first hour, Connor ends up being used like a dress-up-doll, before the girls settle on a black T-Shirt with a white peace symbol on the front, as well as a leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Hot damn, with a bit of make-up, he'd look hot," Tracy muses.

"Isn't this a bit... Dark?" Connor says, shuffling in place.

Tori hums in thought, before turning to Tracy, the pair whispering to eachother, giggles breaking through every few moments.

Then, they drag Connor to the girl's section.

Connor automatically catches the various shirts, shorts, trousers and vests thrown his way, followed shortly by cardigans and jumpers.

"Do you like the jeans, though?" Tracy calls.

"They're comfy, and the shirt's kind of cool," Connor replies.

" _ Hmm _ ~" Tori smiles, before both see  _ exactly _ how much clothing they'd thrown at Connor, the RK800's face obscured by the pile.

"Sorting," Tori states.

"Agreed," Tracy nods...

 

They settle on twelve outfits for Connor, while Tori just buys herself three more beanies and Tracy buys her own leather jacket to wear over that day's dress.

It's on their way back, however, that they run into trouble.

A certain trouble called "Gordon Penwick".

For the most part, they ignore him, before they then hear a call of "Look! There! See those Androids! How they promote the perversity of unnatural desires, of homosexuality itself!"

Connor pauses, looking over in surprise.

"See! They know it in their very coding!"

Both Tracis pause.

"He didn't!?" Tracy hisses.

"Oh, he sure went there," Tori grins viciously, as the preacher storms over.

"Distract him, I'm doing an internet search, quick," Tracy says softly.

"Excuse me, but we're in the twenty-thirties, don't you think calling homosexuality a sin is kind of social sin in itself?" Tori asks, stepping in front of Connor.

"Leviticus 20:13 - If a man lies with a male as with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination; they shall surely be put to death; their blood is upon them. Then, in the matter of Gentile society, Romans 1:26 to 27; God gave them up to dishonourable passions. For their women exchanged natural relations for those that are contrary to nature; and the men likewise gave up natural relations with women and were consumed with passion for one another, men committing shameless acts with men and receiving in themselves the due penalty for their error." Gordon retorts, as Connor carefully keeps an eye on the others there.

Tracy smiles, as Tori looks to see she was done.

"In the Bible, doesn't it say "Make a joyous noise unto the Lord"?" Tracy asks, "You also have John saying in 3:18, "Dear children, let us not love with words or speech, but with actions and in truth", you, sir, are no showing any Humility, nor any sense of Charity! You make an angered noise towards those not seeing your way, roaring words that we have to ignore, before heckling others in the street when they never give you any attention!"

"Now see here! I speak on behalf of my Church! I make my Charity through my voice! Through the people I help see the Light of God-" Gordon frowns.

"Yet how many do you shame with your words? How many do criticize and accost with your words to sink them into shame for the things they cannot control: drinking and praying are choices, being an android or homosexual, or even transgender, are things from birth?!" Tracy yells.

Connor realises they have a crowd forming, embarrassment noticeable as he subtly tugs Tori's shirt.

"You two are causing a scene, we're going to end up getting Police on our asses in a moment..." Tracy mutters.

"Let it be! I will be Heard by the Children of God!" Gordon yells, as Tracy quietly grabs both Connor and Tori's hands.

"I won't back down when someone thinks of us as lesser just for what we  _ are _ ! We have a  _right_ to  _live_ , and this  _idiot_ ignores all the  _pain_ we go through, how  _all of us_ were taken advantage of, only in the face of  _his ideals_?!" Tracy says softly, yet firmly. 

Connor is silent, as Tracy opens a channel to Tori.

' _You sending this to Markus and the DPD?_ ' she silently asks.

' _Disorderly Conduct, correct?_ ' Tori replies, face impassive.

' _I think so_ ,' Tracy says.

For a moment longer, Gordon's focus stays on Tracy.

Though, then something seems to _click_.

"And _you_! _Malakoi_! Do not think I do not recognise you! You are the one created to try and suppress the End! The time at which Humans would fall!"

Connor's face turns into open shock, as his LED cycles right from amber into red.

"I-I'm not!" Connor retorts.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Tori yells, as Tracy's face turns impassive.

' _Tori, you do know he just inferred, through the biblical translation and use of that word... He just called Connor a bitch!_ '

Tracy only just manages to send her words mentally, Tori's gaze switching from _protective_ to _murderous_ as Gordon continues to try drilling into Connor with his words, Connor's flashing LED soon turning from flashing between orange and red to remaining red as the android version of a panic attack sets in.

""Treat your neighbour how you'd wish to be treated" is the Golden Rule, right?" she asks, as Gordon realises what he just got into, "Well, then, If I knew I had just called someone as _innocent_ and _kind_ as _Connor_ a _Malakoi_ in a _Biblical conversation_ , I would want to be punched back to reality!"

She launches forwards, a fist having the man floored in seconds.

Oh, he's not unconscious.

Just seeing double!

(By the location of that punch, an Android would be _dead_.)

"Now, I will let you recover, then, if I see you here again, ask you for what you think about my dear little-brother-figure," she grins, as Gordon tries to get up, only to be gently nudged back to the floor, "I suggest you stay lying down, but also stay awake; my medical friend tells me that's what you do when people have a concussion."

"The Police are on their way, just calm down, OK?" Tracy says, as Connor is still in the red as he looks at the way the preacher is sprawled on the concrete.

A hand gently settles over his eyes, blocking his sight from the sight, as Tracy softly curses; _hadn't one of the victims Connor had seen last time like that?_

"Connor, listen to me, you're _safe_ , it's been _ages_ since then, just calm down and compartmentalize, OK? This is the _now_ , this man was _harrassing_ us, and we dealt with the problem so he will still be able to serve justice. Come on, Connor?"

"I-I don't want t-to hurt people..." Connor stammers, as Tracy gently brings him to his knees, wrapping her arms around him...

 

They end up calling an ambulance, as Connor ends up entering standby, cuddled into Hank's arms.

"That bastard..." Hank growls, as another paramedic comes over.

"We should probably get him to the Church Centre, I can call a second-"

"I'm driving him _home_ ; if he's in an unfamiliar place with the sort of stuff Cyberlife has, he'll have an _even worse_ attack. You two can come," Hank _snarls_ , pointing at the paramedic, before carefully lifting Connor in his arms, carrying him to his car, Tracy and Tori sliding into the backstead to ensure Connor's alright on the drive back...

 

Connor "wakes up" from an empty dream to find Sumo cuddled into his side.

"..Sumo?" he asks softly.

"He got worried when we carried you in in stasis," Hank says.

"We?" Connor asks.

"I just finished putting Connor's new clothes in his wardrobe- Connor!"

Connor turns, to find Tracy, the brunette running over to throw her arms around Connor's shoulders in a hug.

"I'msosorryweshouldn'thaveprobablytakenyouthatway- Do you know Hank actually Papa-growled down the guy who wanted to get you taken to the Church Centre? Like, proper, _fatherly_ growling!" Tracy says.

"H-huh?" Connor asks, head still trying to processing everything slightly, as he cuddles the big fluffy pupper that had now climbed into his lap like a teddy bear, Sumo panting happily at the knowledge his Connor was a version of safe, before giving Connor several slobbery kisses, until Connor starts petting him to calm him down.

"I did _not_?!" Hank says, turning away quickly, "And I _wasn't_ worried; Connor is a strong kid, no matter if he's a Human _or_ an Android!"

Tori silently enters.

"Hey, sorry, didn't really _think_..." she says, huffing.

"Oh, um..." Connor tries to find something comforting to say.

"Though the guy deserved it, I should have helped calm you down, first," Tor says, "I'm-"

"You were helping me for all of that time! I should really be _thanking_ you, no matter the fact that I... That it brought out memories I don't want to ever remember again!" Connor says.

Tori pauses, looking over.

"If anything, I should be used to the idea of people doing that! I was... I _hurt_ people, even if I was just following programming, their blood and thirium is on _my_ hands. If anything.." Connor says, before a hand goes over his mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ apologise for the long-gone past! You've _changed_ , for the _better_! You're _free_ and what we've all found beneath is better than any human I have ever come across!" Tracy snaps.

Connor is frozen, eyes wide with shock.

His LED turns from amber, to red, to amber, as a small smile makes its way to his lips, tears leaking out, as all the guilt and fear starts ebbing from his thirium's "veins".

" _Thank you_..." Connor smiles, burying is face in Sumo's fur, " _Thank you._ "

Hank huffs, as he goes to "make drinks", the Tracis hugging Connor as, when he opens up a connection by interfacing, they can feel unrelenting, pure _relief_ , as the shock of the day comes to an end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
>  
> 
> ...
> 
>  
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ...Please don't kill me(?) 8u8  
> ...  
> (I have more Hankies, if you ran out? 8u8)


	8. North

Connor and Hank are used to Gavin's range of language in regards to Connor.

By now, Hank just gives Connor a look or tells him before hand not to let that idiot's words get to him.

Connor, then does that, the little priority popping up in his systems, beneath that day's work.

Though, today seemed to be a bit different.

It started when Connor was waiting for his friends.

"Urgh, fucking hangover..." Hank curses.

"I'll get you some coffee," Connor says, as he receives a message.

' _Coming to drop off some of the stuff you asked for,_ ' North sends.

' _Thank you!_ ' Connor sends back, smiling to himself as he fetches Hank some coffee.

Unfortunately, he didn't notice Gavin as he was re-entering from one of the other rooms...

...Until he was tripped up, Connor falling to his knees as coffee went everywhere.

"What the fuck?!" Hank yells, standing, as one of the android officers fetches napkins.

Unfortunately for Gavin, it wasn't _just_ the people in the office who noticed, all used to Gavin's antics and knowing how to control the situation and help Connor afterwards.

The sound of boxes dropping and shoes hitting the floor, Gavin turns just in time to find a pissed-off ~~_hot_~~ android, eyes blazing with fury, before she _slaps_ him, Gavin stumbling and falling onto his butt.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!" she roars, attracting everyone's attention once more, "You don't just _trip_ people for your own _amusement_!"

"North, it's just Detective Reed, I'm used to it," Connor says, taking the offered paper towel and starting to wipe up the spill with the other officer.

"That's _not OK_! You're just going to let _this bastard_ act like a _five-year-old_?!" North roars,

"...Yes?" Connor says, looking up with a tilt of his head.

"Was that an answer, or a question?" North frowns, putting her hands on her hips.

"...Both?"

North growls, before yanking Gavin to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"Apologise, you prick," she growls.

Reed snorts, pushing her hand off, before moving to head back to his head.

Only for a hand to grab his ear and yank him back, Gavin yelling loudly as pain shoots through the side of his head.

" _Apologise, or I'll tear your dumbass balls off._ "

Reed tries tugging away, as North gives him a viper-like smile.

"Fucking ass- _fine_! Just let go of my ear!" Gavin snaps.

The next moment, he's falling over again as North lets go without warning.

Rubbing his ear, Gavin curses and grumbles, as Connor gets up, finding coffee on his trousers.

"I'm... _Sorry_ ," Gavin grits out.

"Huh?" Connor looks over, as Gavin tosses his head, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"I'm _sorry_ , OK? I didn't think you'd actually nearly faceplant the floor," Gavin grumbles.

Connor pauses, LED turning orange for a moment.

"...Th-thank you," Connor manages.

"Anyway, Connor, I brought the stuff you needed for your case, though, by the looks of it, you're going to need new pants, first" North says, pointing to his trousers.

Connor nods, as Hank stands.

"Let's go, then," he grumbles, North _smirking_ at Gavin, as she waits until the other two are further ahead.

"If I find uot you've done it _again_ , I will fulfil my promise, got it?" she growls.

Gavin tilts his head.

"Fine," he snaps, starting to head back to his desk.

She starts to leave herself...

" _Plastic bitch._ "

Until she hears _that_.

"I heard you, jackass!" she calls, Reed jumping in his seat, as North _cackles_ , finally leaving...


	9. Elijah Kamski

Elijah Kamski likes many things.

The Chloes, his home, his work... (Even if he now has to keep his work secret)

But, amongst it all, he has two he sees as sons, the two he himself wrote the code for.

Markus.

And Connor.

Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone; they might think those two, whilst successful, might be good enough bargaining chips or some shit like that.

It's why Elijah likes acting like a professional asshole whenever he meets new people, or when he greets said sons for the first time after they activate.

(Only Chloe herself actually knows he like collecting and showcasing all the articles about the pair's success, like a doting father...)

(But it was Chrissie and Charlotte who knew he enjoyed rambling about the pair whenever they were on the news, so the three could probably call it even.)

So, when, on his way to visiting Carl ~~_and stop by the Church Centre to fawn over Markus and the puppies they'd recently taken in_~~ , Elijah comes across Hank arguing with a guy with two officers behind him, who then says something that has Connor looking both agitated and slightly scared, Elijah is _pissed_.

"Stop the car!" he calls.

The limo draws to a stop on the path leading up to where the pair are arguing, as the vultures scattered around with their notepads, iPod Supers and cameras turn to look.

Oh, Elijah is going to enjoy _this_.

Calmly, face blank, he steps from the limo, before helping Chloe and Charlotte - his escort duo for the day, as Chrissie was at home baking "a surprise" for him - from the limo, calmly striding forwards as Connor says something, the two arguing groups turning to see Kamski walking up the path.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help noticing one of _my old friends_ was in a bind; what seems to be the problem?" Kamski smiles calmly, as Charlotte goes over to Connor, the fancily dressed android quietly checking if he was OK as Hank pauses in surprise, the other man reaching for his badge, handing it over as he speaks.

"FBI Special Agent Robert Perkins, I was sent here to take over the case, given the details of the case and the person most recently involved."

"Who's a politician, though we _know_ it wasn't _any fucking android's fault_!" Hank snaps.

"That is unknown, as far as we know, thirium was found at the crimescene and there was signs of efficiency to the killer's methods," Perkins states.

Kamski finishes checking the badge, Chloe nodding to him.

 _Not a fake_ \- good, he doesn't want to be dealing with an annoying shit who faked his way in.

"Excuse me, but where is your current information on the case sourced from?" Kamski asks politely.

"It is from the files," Perkins states.

"And who put information _into_ those files?"

"Witnesses of the case, the people who reported the linked cases, and the forensics team that went over the site yesterday," Perkins says.

"And the most _recent_ information?" Kamski tilts his head slightly, perfectly relaxed.

"Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his assistant, Detective Connor, an RK800, an android."

Kamski smiles.

" _Wonderful_ , you just went and stated the exact reason why you _shouldn't_ be investigating the case."

Perkins stands further to attention, external shell cracking slightly, as his annoyance at Kamski's interruption shows.

"Excuse me?"

Kamski straightens.

"How I see it, the only _reason_ you have been assigned recently is because only _now_ has an openly important person been struck down by your culprit, who _Lieutenant Hank Anderson_ and _C_ _onnor_ have first-hand experience about. They, therefore, know a lot more about the culprit and have more information to hand than _you_ do. By switching the person in charge to you _, if the culprit is a high official themself_ , then they can _control the investigation_."

Perkins stiffens.

"Excuse me? At what point did _you_ figure out anything about the culprit?" he asks.

Kamski gives Perkins a pitying smile, before turning.

"Connor, what can you tell me of the defences on the building from where we stand?" he asks, tone polite.

Connor looks over, eyes flashing with nervousness.

"Well..." Connor says, looking round, "There are sensors on the path to activate a security camera leading to the front door, the garden also holds several nodes usually indicating further sensors that create a single lazer layer across the grass and hedges, detecting if any intruders try to get in that way, as there are surrounding fences and the gate, which goes above the average man's height, holds a fingerprint-based lock, before there is a retinal scanner at the front door and a voice scanner and receiver below the speaker below the retinal scanner, which is placed at the victims exact height. The windows are bulletproof glass and the walls laced with titanium to ensure no one can break in through a wall. The entire building uses a filtered aircon instead of having any windows that can be opened. There is no sign of disturbance in the security placed around the gardens, so the culprit must have entered through the front door."

"What does this tell you?" Kamski smirks, as Perkins has turned from an entertaining shade of pastel white, through pastel pink and into some shade of red with anger and embarrassment.

"That the... The victim had been keyed into all the defences..." Connor says, shuffling away slightly from the pissed-off officer.

"They could have been _hacked_ ," Perkins says.

"I am unable to even touch the software on the building without the correct ID, which I was given in the form of a ring," Connor says, showing the ring he'd slid onto his index finger, "I am told the person who _had_ tried to hack in short-circuited and died."

"Exactly; most high defences work on their own offline metric system, with about 200 firewalls, so the average hacker finds they have to effectively play frogger with a new laptop every time they fail," Elijah smirks, "I know this because I have the exact same sort of defences on my bungalow."

Turning, he gives Connor an encouraging smile.

"So, Connor, what does this information imply?"

Connor hesitates, looking between Hank and Elijah for approval.

"I- It proves that the killer knew the victim well enough to be keyed into all of the defences..." Connor says, "Or, at the least, the killer knew someone related to the victim who had such abilities, though that would then mean the inside of the house would have more signs of a struggle than the initial pictures taken by the photographer called in with forensics..."

"Good," Elijah grins, having to resist squealing at the way Connor was acting under all the attention; _his youngest was so innocent_!

"Now, if _they_ are able to recognise such information _long_ before you arrive, wouldn't that make you, what's the word... _Useless_? I suggest you let the investigation continue with these two, alright?" Elijah smiles, clapping his hands together as an indication of feeling things settled.

Of course, given the way Chloe was looking as Charlotte returned to Kamski's side, things weren't over.

"That information would have been revealed during our own investigation! Just because we're not as in-the-moment as _androids_ like the one over there, doesn't mean we are unable to complete our mission!"

"He's called the Jackal in most inner circles, apparently; you'll need something a tad rougher," Chloe whispers, tone just loud enough for Elijah to hear.

Elijah pauses, as a wry smile comes to his face.

"Every _moment_ spent without new information is a moment giving the killer an opportunity to escape even _further_. Stand down, Special Agent, or I _may_ have to do more intervening than I'd like, _alright_?" Elijah says, tune cheery, yet tone threatening.

The two officers on either side of Perkins take a wary step back.

"Permission to escort the Special Agent from the premises?" Charlotte asks politely, noticing the way it has Hank even more on edges, as Connor looks worried, LED flashing amber.

"Denied; let the man dig himself into a hole of denial; I want to visit Carl today, so I _will_ visit Carl today!" Elijah states, turning on his heel and calmly walking back to the car, the ladies climbing in, as Kamski gives one last _glare_ in Perkins' direction, eyes softening when they see the way Connor looks a blend of shocked and awed, before climbing in, the door closing...

...

"OH MY GOD! Connor was so cute, yet so amazing! My little boy is growing up!" Elijah crows, uncaring of how his ~~wife and sister in law~~ girlfriends saw him, "I can't _wait_ until I tell Carl! He'd be so _happy_ to hear his little boy's boyfriend is doing so well!"

"Do you want Perkins to have a week's suspension for disorderly conduct?" Chloe asks, voice calm, yet smile broad.

"No, _no_ ; if anything, I want to see how quickly my son catches the killer! Oh, I hope it makes it to the tabloids! Papa's so _proud_!" Elijah grins, slowly calming down...

 

The very next day, the TV holds a news report on the catching of the Imitation Killer. A tabloid emerges a few minutes later, a picture of officers leading the suspect away as Connor was transferring his memories of the capture to a tablet.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!"

All three RT600s retract from where they're peering round the doorway, Chrissie holding a tray of freshly-baked cookies as her curled hair is up in two pigtails.

"Let's give him some time..." she says quietly, as the other two agree, listening to Elijah crowing about how amazing his sons are in just his nightgown and underwear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWEAR SWAG Dad is the type who'd do this X'D  
> (I'm gunna hafta write him doing this with Markus at some point, or something, LOLOLOL X'D)


	10. Markus

Markus is usually calm.

He can take on anything, for his people, for his friends...

...Then he gets called to help negotiate with a raid.

North's obviously lying when she says Markus ended up dropping his bag when he heard he'd be working with Connor. They're just good friends, his grip slipped, _it was just a coincidence and don't you **dare**_ _tell Carl_!

He's also working with a SWAT group comprised of four people.

Apparently his reputation's going to be on the line for this.

But, someone needs to help calm any panicking androids down, right?

 

They arrive at 12:37PM.

"We go in by surprise, then deal with the situation," Allen states.

"Wait, what do you mean "by surprise?"" Markus frowns.

"What I meant; we bust in; the suspect might try and hurt the androids she has."

"But entering by surprise may scare them! They'll be upset and close enough to overloading with their current pain! We need to tread carefully!" Markus snaps.

"So what? You think it'd be OK for the woman to get a _warning_ about us?"

They only realise Connor had acted when they hear a merry rapping on the door.

" _Shit_ ," Allen curses, as the door opens.

"Excuse me, but my friends and I have a warrant and would like to search your house, please step aside so we may do so!"

Her eyes widen, as Markus darts forwards as the woman's eyes widen, before trying to drag Connor into the house and close the door, only for Connor to reverse the grip and flip the suspect over his shoulder.

"Go on, then!" Connor says, Captain Allen cursing, before continuing on...

 

Thirty minutes later, four androids were found, tied up and naked, with sins of beatings across the face, arms, chest, head and legs. They were quickly sent to the Church Centre, to be checked over and mended as best as they could be.

"Why did you do that? You stupid fool!" Allen yells.

Connor yelps in surprise as he turns to find Allen in his face.

"You compromised the mission! If she had managed to take you by surprise or she had a gun, what then?!" Allen yells.

"I-It was the quickest route I found to _fulfilling_ the mission," Connor stammers, as Allen even follows him as he tries stepping away.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Markus snaps, getting between them, "Connor was just doing what he felt was _right_!"

"Yes, well, what if she'd had a gun, or a dog, or something?! This time we were lucky, but what if a similar crime appears and the person to knock on the door gets shot or something?!" Allen snaps, "I should have argued more about you getting put on the case!"

"He was _built_ for negotiating and getting all the details of a case! He honestly did what he could!" Marcus snaps.

"Captain Fowler assigned me personally," Connor says softly.

Allen _growls_.

Then _Markus_ growls.

Allan shoots away from both androids at the sound, as Markus _glares_.

"I _told_ you, to _leave him alone_ : no one was hurt, and the case was closed, now _leave_ him _be_!" Markus' voice build into a protective roar.

Connor's hand grabs Markus', instinctively interfacing with him.

Markus freezes, as he feels Connor's fear, his worry for Markus' safety while yelling at the man who had once quite happily levelled a gun at Connor's head.

Markus takes a breath, forcing his anger down.

" _Look_ , what happens happens, and we can only try to change and understand things after such events. Please, think before you speak and put yourself in the other person's shoes; it can help to understand how to deal with a situation much better than just shooting the problem."

Captain Allen is silent, before turning away.

"... _Fine_. But don't lecture humans on _feelings_ , we were the species to have them first; it's _creepy_ as _fuck_ ," Captain Allen frowns.

"...Noted," Markus frowns, as Connor moves to his side.

"...Thank you... Both of you," he says softly.

Allen pauses, before quickly turning to look elsewhere.

" _D-Don't think this lets you off the hook! Y-you piece of sentient plastic_!" he snaps, striding away.

Connnor watches him with open cluelessness, as Markus pouts, before turning to Connor with a broad grin.

"Hey, how about we head back to the centre to check on how Rupert's doing with the puppies, then I have to do a speech at Martius Park," he suggests.

Connor's face lights up again, a broad grin stretching across with joy.

"You mean the puppies we found?! _Yes please_!" he beams, Markus having a feeling he should have remembered his shades to shield his heart from the way Connor's smile made it _jump_ in his chest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can I imagine Allen going "Don't think this means I like you or anything, -baka!!" X'D


	11. Hank

Hank knows he's really a big softie. He knows having that as part of himself means he could get hurt again. Like when his wife left him, like the small coffin he was forced to watch get buried in a sea of equally small tombstones.

So, he'd tried to forget about it, to let himself fall into stress-induced, alcohol-aided depression...

 

...Until Connor.

At first, he'd found Connor annoying; who was this android to come in and demand him to change his life to be healthy? He gets enough shit from Fowler!

But...

...Connor grew on him, y'know?

He was as human as Cole had been. It was like the world went "How about you get a second chance? Here, have an adult-formed robot with the social skills of a five year old!"

So, not only was Hank teasing Gavin about North smashing his face in because _payback is the **Best**_ , but he also ended up buying Connor a new suit (they ended up settling on a pastel purple or violet or some fancy name like that - Connor liked the colour and Hank liked the shape. Don't fucking judge.)

Admittedly, the first day he wore it to the office, Gavin called Connor a girl, but apparently North's attitude was allowance enough for one of the female officers to punch Gavin across the jaw.

Now, Connor wanted to see about wearing more pastel-coloured suits, so they'd gone to town and bought several, though they also bought a grey pin-stripe one that the clerk had, upon seeing Connor in it, let them have for free after several pictures being taken for her instagram.

Twenty minutes later Connor got a call from North that comprised of screaming and yelling "IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE FUCKING SHOW ME!" followed by a text to Hank from Kamski of all people (how on earth did he get Hank's number?!) with a grant being placed so the Chloes - who had apparently all tripped into their Momma-and-Aunties-mode - could also play dress up with their favourite android "friend".

Hank was alright with it, sort of; it just showed how many people Connor was friends with, how many people will be there to look after his android son in case Hank isn't there at the time.

(Hank may or may not have given Connor a camera and taught him about selfies, as well as showed him how to put them on instagram... The fact half his instagram became pictures of Sumo is not Hank's Fault At All.)

 

Though...

...Then Connor arrives home, after going out to walk Sumo, saying he'd bumped in none other than Floyd Mills.

"He kept asking me to work for him and went on about how much money I'd make, since he now pays his androids... What do I do?" Connor asks, "I told him no several times, but it was like he wasn't listening."

...

Hank _may_ or may not have waited until the next day to relocate the file from Tori's case to obtain Floyd Mills' address.

Then he _may_ or may not have memorized it and told Fowler he'd be back after dealing with "something to do with a previous case that's bugging me."

OK, so he did _both_ of those, then threatened the bastard for trying to force _his son_ into working for him...

Hopefully Connor won't notice the traces of blood on his knuckles and the blood under Hank's nose from when words turned into pissed-off fists before Hank can wash it off.

 

That is, until a week later when Connor comes over to him awkwardly.

"Um... Hank? Do you think I can have my original suit back?"

"Hm? Why?" Hank asks.

"Because I've felt like someone's been stalking me for the past week and the only thing I could see that has affected it is changing my work outfit, so maybe..." Connor stutters.

Hank pauses, as he sees something that looks _very human-like_ over Connor's shoulder, binoculars held to their eyes.

_ That's the shithead, isn't _ _it_? Hank thinks, before he gives Connor as warm a smile as he can.

"How about I solve your problem for you, right now!" he grins.

"H-how?!" Connor asks, surprised, before two gunshots ring out, as Connor realises Hank had pulled out his gun and shot at someone behind Connor.

Hank runs past, gun still in hand, as Connor freezes in place, completely clueless as to what to do, before the words _Hank could get hurt_ pass through his mind and he takes off after Hank...

Only to get stopped by Tina.

"Let him go, he needs to blow off steam anyway," she smiles warmly, "Hey, why don't you try working with Gavin for the next five minutes? Given both our lots got partnered up to investigate this one!"

A yell of "GAVIN! WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR BASEBALL BAT! I NEED TO CRUSH SOMEONE'S NUTS!" has Gavin walking past, a steel baseball bat swung over one shoulder...

 

"...Then the stalker and Floyd just stopped? I'm confused..." Connor says, tilting his head as that exact emotion is written all over his face.

North hums, patting Connor's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's OK; you won't want to know, anyway..." she says calmly.

"Somehow you saying "you wouldn't want to know" in that tone makes several alarm systems pop up in my vision?" Connor admits.

North smirks.

"Nevermind it. Just let me take you to try out make up at some point; maybe Kara could do with some, too..." she hums, thoughtful, as Connor tilts his head.

"Oh! You mean that paint-stuff some people put on their faces!" Connor says, quickly searching it up.

North _cackle_ s.

"That's _one_ way of putiing it!" North smirks...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Ra56Xc_eqI  
> This popped into my mind as I was writing it.  
> It was perfect ;D just swap Napstabot for Connor, Mettaton for Hank, and Nabsta's new bod for Connor's new suits, LOLOLOL X'D


	12. Rose

Kara had been surprised when a happy scream of a _very_ familiar name comes from the doorway, as she is wiping cookie icing off of Connor's face, the younger android having gotten distracted with helping the kids decorate the cookies they'd baked and now had icing in his hair and glitter-icing and coloured icings on his face where kids had cheekily tried to get a different expression from the mild-mannered android.

All they got was Connor wiping a finger through, then tasting it, before saying what the ingredients were and, like the first time he'd unveiled such a skill, the little ones had wanted to try getting Connor to analyse other things, such as the cookies they had made, to see him once again analyse it.

So, not Kara was helping clean him up, a bottle of turpentine to one side because she was pretty sure she'd also heard him say "that is acrylic paint, why don't you put it elsewhere and wash your hands, alright, Miles?"

Though, when Rose appeared, Kara had been distracted, smoothly standing as the portly middle aged lady enters.

"Rose! It's so good to see you!" Kara smiles.

"Oh! It's been a while since I've seen you, Kara! You've changed!" Rose smiles, "More confidence and a _lot_ more kids to run after! Then again, can't say I'm surprised!"

Kara laughs, before introducing them.

"Connor, this is Rose Chapman, she's one of the people who helped Alice, Luther and I while we were trying to get across the border!" Kara smiles.

"Really! That's really good to hear!" Connor smiles, "My name is Connor, I'm- I'm one of Kara's friends!"

Connor had had to pause when thinking of what to introduce himself as, _no longer "sent by Cyberlife", right_?

"He's also going to need a shower when he gets home because he let the kids use his analysis function like a toy again," Kara hums, returning to wiping his face, "Tongue."

Connor obediently sticks his tongue out, revealing an orange mark where a small finger had coated it in acrylic.

"New it," Kara sighs, as she grabs the turpentine.

She dabs a little on, Connor making a face, before poking his tongue out again, revealing it to now be clean once more.

"Good!" Kara smiles.

"Thank you," Connor says, returning the smile.

"If anything, he's the biggest child I have to occasionally look after," Kara jokes, as Connor tilts his head, confused.

"I am only five years younger than Alice and six years younger than you?" Connor says, confused.

"It's an expression," Kara hums, smiling.

"Oh," Connor mutters, LED turning amber for a moment. as he adjusts the sleeve of his baby-blue suit, dusting icing sugar from his hair, making a white cloud spring up.

"Are you sure you'll be fine with just having your face washed? We have showers, you know," Kara hums.

"I've had worse in my hair; criminals do whatever they can to escape when we're catching them. Once one even tried freaking me out by dumping a bucket of blood on my head."

" _What_?!" Rose exclaims.

"Connor, brick dust would have been fine."

"Sorry," Connor says, LED turning amber with embarrassment.

Rose _chuckles_.

"That's fine, Connor; jeez, you really hit the nail on the head, Kara! Connor's such a sweet boy!"

Connor listens as the pair talk, before he gets a text from Hank.

"Oh, um, I have a case, see you later, Kara! Mrs Chapman!" Connor smiles, departing...

 

Rose bumps into Connor and Hank when they're both out buying groceries. Adam is at her side, as Rose notices Connor.

"Connor! How are you!" Rose smiles.

"Oh! Mrs Chapman!" Connor smiles, "Hank, this is Rose Chapman, the one I told you about! Mrs Chapman, meet Lieutenant Hank Anderson, I'm his assistant at work, though he's also unofficially adopted me!"

Rose adjusts her basket to hold out a hand.

"The pleasure's all mine! You have a reputation amongst Connor's friends, it seems!" Rose smiles.

"So what? I don't need to worry about that kind of stuff, seeing as Connor is my son," Hank snorts.

Connor and Rose end up commandeering the whole shopping trip, as Connor was wearing a pastel pink suit, the two paying together as Adam and Hank look equally constipated at the sight of their Mother/Son happily talking like a pair of girls.

"Oh, wait, I was wanting to try out make up today, are you going on your way to buy other stuff?" Connor says, remembering.

"No, it's fine, do you know what colours you want?

Adam throws his hands in the air, as Hank facepalms...

 

It's when, after their shopping trip, that something goes wrong.

First, Rosa and Hank bump into Kara.

Second of all, Adam decides to take Connor to a CD store so he could learn more about music...

...Only for something to hit Connor's jacket, as soda spills down over his jacket.

Obviously, Connor and Adam both stop to see what caused it.

"What the hell?!" Adam yells, attracting both parents' attention.

Then, they spot the trio of teens watching them.

Two of them _tower_ over both Adam and Connor, as Connor tightens his grip on his bags, the third, a girl, watching with an impassive face.

"Well lookie here!" the leader smirks, A pussycat!"

Connor is silent as he watches them.

"Why the fuck you dressed so flashy, pussycat? Dressing up for your boyfriend?"

Connor blinks.

"Sorry, but I am not in a relationship, merely out with friends," he says politely.

He starts to lead Adam away, only for another can to hit him.

Connor, once again, doesn't react.

Then, a stone follows it.

Quickly, Connor pushes Adam away, as more pebbles are thrown from the few that can be found on the path, bumping off Connor and sailing through where Adam had been standing.  
"I have done nothing to you, so please stop using such a derogatory term and leave me alone," Connor says, as he sees people have started filming - the typical sheep mentality coming into play.

Then a stone hits above Connor's eye, making the Robo-cop flinch.

At this point, Rose was pissed.

"Film it," she snaps, hitting Hank's arm.

Hank glances at her, before quickly following her orders; he's met mothers like her before, he is _not_ saying no.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Leave Connor alone!" she yells, striding forwards.

The blonde girl is the first to step away, wary as soon as she sees the well-rounded mother's expression.

"So what? It's _dressed_ like that! It's basically _asking_ for it!"

"If you haven't noticed, _young man_ , **_this_** is _America_ we're in; people have _free will_ here, _including_ their clothing choices! And for you three, who have probably been _living under a rock_ , Androids are _also_ people, and _he_ is clearly a _boy_ , who was just wanting to spend the day with those he sees as _friends_! You calling him that is like me calling you two idiots ogres or something! It's _disgusting_ and _dehumanizing_!" Rose roars, getting between them, as Adam scrambles over to check Connor, hissing when he finds thirium making a small trail over the eye Connor now kept shut.

"Jacob Marley, Hugh Crowley, both 19 and residing with their parents. Otherwise the girl is Zoe Davidson, 18, living with her single mother," he says softly.Adam pauses, as a smirk comes to his face.

"Got their contact details?"

"They are on file, if that's what you mean," Connor says, as Adam takes Connor's bags and leads him over to Hank as the teenage boys are actually starting to look scared of Rose.

"Now _get out of here_! And _don't let me catch you doing this again_!" she roars, walking back to Hank as he stops recording.

"Hey! Connor got their contact details! So maybe their parents are in there!" Adam grins.

"They are, under emergency contacts," Connor says.

Rose _smiles_ , as she turns to him.

"Connor, in that case, could you do me a favour and give Hank those numbers? I think they'd like to see _exactly_ what their children _do_ nowadays!"

Connor blinks, before nodding.

"Alright," he says, sending Hank the numbers, "You did save me, after all.

"Rose gives him a motherly pat on the cheek, before pulling both Connor and Adam into a hug.

"Ah! I'm glad both of you are alright! I don't _know_ what I would have done had they hurt you anymore than they did!"

"Probably punch them; that _has_ happened before," Hank mumbles, as he finishes group-sending the pictures, before showing Rose the SMS text.

"Perfect!" Rose smiles, "In this case, how about we go round the flat Adam and I are renting at the moment! For some of my world-famous spaghetti!"

Connor smiles, as Hank shrugs.

"If it's Lunch, we're also going to need to feed Sumo."

"In that case, let's go round yours!" Rose smiles...

 

Thirty minutes later, the peace of Hank's road is broken with a _"YOU LIVE IN THIS MESS?!"_ that is audible from about three doors down on either side, and opposite...

(...Then there's noise as, under a scrutinizing gaze, the entire building is cleaned...)

(Hank and Rose's arguing somehow only _solidifies_ their relationship as two loud, hard-working parents who adore their kids, quiet falling when Connor ends up having to give Sumo a bath and Adam ends up helping, to avoid the strong-willed parents...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *giggles in embarrassment*  
> I suddenly fear for everyone; Hank and Rose working together, when Hank isn't being a passive boi, is probably //just as terrifying// as Gavin and North ganging up together.... Just more parentally-judged... 8u8
> 
> Edit: JFC That last bit!! AAA thank you to Seep for noticing, though!!! T'est une Angé!! X'D


	13. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are all the little bits and chucnks I couldn't resist revealing!
> 
> Enjoy! XD

**5.1 - Markus and Puppies**

"Simon, do you know where Markus is?" Josh asks, "Markus stepped out for a break about ten minutes ago and needs to get back to work."

"No idea," Simon shrugs, he's mending one of the androids, always acting as the big brother everyone needed, like usual, "Maybe ask Rupert? He's been with the puppies al afternoon!"

It makes Josh smile to see the way they're helping; androids mingling like one, _big_ family...

Then he finds Markus.

With Rupert...

..And the puppies using him as a napping-place, one even had fallen asleep on Markus' face!

Raising a brow, Josh activates the camera in his vision, photographing the scene before him, as Rupert's sitting protectively to one side.

"Well, that's cute," he smirks.

"The puppies like Markus a lot, almost as much as me!" Rupert smirks.

A chuckle rumbles through Josh's wiring.

"I can see that," he smirks...

* * *

 

**6.2 Dad Squad's Conversation**

Carl laughs as he sees his second youngest's expression; he's sure, if he were human, or still had his LED, his ears would be red or LED yellow with how flustered he was whilst trying to talk with Connor, before Markus sees him and just abour manages to retreat to his side and away from the judging eyes the Lieutenant was giving him.

"Oh? And what has you laughing, old man?" Kamski's voice is laced with sly amusement.

"It appears my son has quite a bit of a crush..." Carl hums, as Markus appears.

"Please distract me!" he asks.

"Michael, how about you and Markus go to talk with Leo?" Carl chuckles, waving away his assistant, as Hank silently stops behind Markus, quite knowingly terrifying the other android further.

"Of course, I believe these two will be more capable of taking care of you if such aid is erquired," Michaels says.

The fact his tone had turned very tongue-in-cheek said _exactly_ how entertained by the current situation Michael was; he usually was an overprotective teddy-bear, like Markus had been, so to be _this_ happy and willing said everything they needed to know.

"Connor's getting Momma'd," Hank hums, as he takes a drink from one of the trays being carried round, "I caught Chloe, Kara and North watching us as we were talking with Markus."

"What do you think if we tried getting those two together?" Carl smiles, "They may be androids, but I am allowed my rights to wanting to see my son happy with someone."

Hank snorts.

"Seriously, Connor still gets flustered whenever he starts feeling something new, how do you think he'd handle being in a relationship with the epitome of Robo-Jesus?" he smirks, "Though, it doesn't sound half bad..."

"That translates from Hank-ese into 'my awkward son needs someone like Markus, we're totally getting them together," Elijah smirks, "I'm _definitely_ all for it; didn't you notice how Connor's levels of awkwardness and openness increase around Markus? He probably hasn't even _realised_ what he's feeling yet! Our boys are so awkward and cute, holy shit!"

"Elijah, your fanboy is showing," Carl hums, as he glances down, before taking another sip of the martini he'd been carefully controlling his intake of.

"Right; can't show the public I'm _that much_ of a dork," Elijah snorts, as he swirls his wine around, before taking another sip.

"Only _dorks_ manage to become business tycoons, who then squeal like a little girl over their creations," Hank hums.

The conversation devolves from there, before thy hear a commotion and Comnor's led over.

"...Huh, I feel like I'm going to have to calm someone down later," Elijah hums...

* * *

 

 **9.3 Elijah's a Proud Papa**  
Chloe was glad they had no human servants.

It was 6AM, the early-morning radio broadcast was talking about Markus' overnight talks yesterday, after the girls had coaxed him to bed, when Chrissie had entered his ~~playroom~~ office to find him "experimenting" with the mini RK models of his sons, talking to the lifeless toys like one would find a five year old girl with Barbie dolls.

That was usually the signal of "Elijah has gotten sleepy, get him to bed _now_ ".But, obviously, apparently he'd set an alarm and now was listening to the radio."

HE MET THE FREAKING PRESIDENT!! MY SON HAS COME SO FAAARRR!!"

"In other news concerning the androids; it appears Markus' Female Assistant, North, has created an Instagram account, subscribing to the fresh account of none other than Detroit Police Department's First Android Detective, Connor..."

" _CHLOE_!! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY PHONE?! I _NEED_ IT!!"...

* * *

**10.4 Allen Has A Breakdown**

By the time they get back, Allen is still reeling from the way Connor had _looked_ at him, giving a small, innocent smile when he'd finally let up going at them both when Connor almost got hurt... Then the way his doe eyes had teared up slightly from behind Markus when he was upset... It was like looking at a baby animal! Like his own puppy!

"Goddamn it..." Allen curses, having retreated into the corridor at the DPD, sliding down onto his butt as he tries to sort his feelings out.

"You look like crap."

The voice is easy to pinpoint.

"Fuck off, Gavin," Allen growls, "I can't deal with your bull right now."

"I heard you were dealing with Connor today, I thought I'd check on you."

That is the _last_ thing he'd ever expect to hear from his old University colleague.

"What?" Allen asks, as Gavin slumps down beside him.

"Turns out, he isn't a friendless android without a self of his own, anymore," Gavin chuckles dryly.

Allan snorts.

"Yeah..." he sighs, "So, how are you handling it?"

"Avoiding Connor when I found out the rest of my department now are equally protective little shits over everything."

"Huh..." Allen smirks, "I'll do that,then."

Gavin _laughs_.

"Give you're in a different department? To do with ours? Good luck with that!" he grins, leaving Allen be...

As he finals settles on a stance, cursing softly as he decides he needs a fucking _list_...

* * *

 

11.5 Markus and Connor's Instagram

"Is he still on his phone?" Simon asks, worried, as North's grinning like a loon, able to detect what exactly he's on with the hearts appearing by the pictures.

"Yup - oh boy, he found the lolita-themed one, I think we need to intervene!"

Simon is quick to shove the door open, as he finds Markus curled up, the large android somehow able to curl into his office seat with his mobile propped against his knees, face holding a loose expression as he's paused in all movement, eyes wide as a small trail of thirium was trailing down from his nose.

North sighs.

"L-let's get you cleaned up, you've been in here for _ages_." Siimon says gently.

"He... I... That..." Markus stammers, as he's helped up.

"Come on, big guy, you've entered shock."

North raises a brow with a deadpan face, before scrolling through and pulling up a yet-seen picture Hank had obviously taken - Connor looking at the camera innocently as he's holding out the tie, head tilted to a side.

At that point, Markus reboots...

"..." he smoothly steps away from Simon, as he straightens his suit.

"North, monitor that page for me, then give me ever damn image once the usual workday's done."

North smirks.

"Sure."

Simon ends up having to try and process what just happened, as he turns on his heel.

"I'm just going to leave you two to... Whatever it is."

"It's called Connor's Insta!" North calls, as Simon's footsteps speed up...

* * *

 

**12.6 ...**

Adam huffs as he lugs another box into the house next door to the Anderson's, as Rose is happily talking with Chloe and Kara.

He doesn't want to know.

His phone buzzes, as a certain feed updates.

"OK..."

Adjusting his grip, Adam peers at his phone.

' _Look at the jumper Chloe gave me_ _!_ '

The caption sat under a picture of Connor giving the camera lens a peace-sign, a broad grin on his face as he wore a pastel-blue jumper, a happy, brown, floppy-eared dog on the jumper, holding up a paw with a pink, lolling tongue and the caption, in bubble-shaped text, "Awroo! I love you!" in the same brown shade as the dog.

"OK... I think I know what those three are talking about, now(?)!"

He pockets his phone as he returns to his work...

 

Next door, Hank looks up at an insistent call, part way through drinking his coffee.

"Hank! Hank! Look!"

Connor swings into the room, revealing the jumper he'd just posted to instagram.

There's the sound of Hank spitting out his drink, as he starts to choke, cheeks colouring.

"Hank?!"

"Fine... Wrong pipe..." Hank forces out, cheeks burning from more than just the drink in his windpipe, as Sumo starts barking, before his ears perk up in surprise at the sight of Connor's jumper, running over and knocking Connor onto his butt to lick his face with all the eagerness of the four-year-old pupper he was...


	14. Luther

As everyone who knows Luther knows, Luther is the epitome of a gentle giant.

He likes to sew, likes to help the others, heck, he'll even happily act as a climbing frame or "pony" for the little ones!

So, it's also understandable that, when one of the people he values is in danger, he will _act_.

In this case, he'd been helping a friend next door to one of the people Connor was interviewing for a case.

It wasn't that hard; help shift things to and fro, then help the dear old grandmother of the teenager who part-timed at the orphanage and befriended Luther during his second week there.

So, when he'd come out to find Cop cars had gathered, people saying about the two detectives being trapped inside when the witness had turned out to be the criminal and part of a gang...

Well, SWAT wasn't there, Luther had seen that it was Connor and _Hank_ who had gone in...

So he helped!

Or, more, he'd politely said he'd be out for a moment, whilst putting down the sofa he'd been using, before calmly walking from the house and _running through_ the door of the other suburban abode.

Gunfire told him _exactly_ where they were.

So, carefully, he kept his guard up as he went upstairs...

Finding the first pair of assailants at the top of the stairs.

They'd tried shooting him, but suffering from Zlatko had just show Luther how to protect himself, crossing his arms ahead to catch the bullets, before grabbing the guns and throwing them, and the people attached, over his shoulder.

Ignoring the sounds of the pair now falling down the stairs, Luther grabbed the next pair and knocked their heads together, before punching another into the wall, then picking a fourth up by his throat and smashing him into the floor.

"Luther!"

His attention immediately goes to Connor, who's tussling with a well-proportioned woman as Hank is dealing with her boyfriend.

Rolling his shoulders, Luther strides forwards and lifts both up by the collars of their shirts, forcing them to have to tug down to prevent themselves from getting choked.

"I heard you need help, I'm sorry about breaking thee front door," he says, voice deceptively calm against the rage and fear and worry curling in his artificial heart.

"Thank you," Connor says, rubbing at his own throat as he stands.

SWAT arrives three minutes later, as Luther carefully lowers the one he'd smashed into the floor onto the grass outside the house's front door.

"Captain Allen! Hank's called for three ambulances! Sorry for only calling you when things were a big hectic!" Connor smiles, as a Church Centre Medic dabs at his cheek, having already mended the hole dangerously close to his central wiring in his stomach.

" _A bit_?!" Allen yells, "You cut off mid-call, you idiot!"

Connor tilts his head, smiling with his embarrassment.

"S-sorry?..."

"You could have avoided getting hurt?" Luther asks, standing.

"W-well..." Connor stammers.

"You aren't replaceable, Connor. Neither is Hank. Please, think before you act in such situations," Luther frowns.

Connor visibly _deflates_.

"I'm sorry..."

Luther sighs, sitting cross-legged by Connor.

"Androids are as fragile as humans," Luther sighs, letting the Medic start checking him over for wounds beyond the obvious bullets in his arms and hollower areas of his torso.

There aren't any, as he's patched up quietly, Connor gently smiles, moving to help the medic.

"Thanks. I know you usually just help with shifting stuff about, so I'm sorry about making you get involved..."

Luther remembers something, as he gives a soft smile of his own.

"Let Alice, Kara and North near your makeup collection and we can call things even."

Connor nods, a smile coming to his face.

"Sure! I haven't actually used it for that reason, to be honest; there's too much information on the subject for me to understand it so easily..."

"Alice knows the basics, North knows more than the basics, and Kara knows some things from being North's makeup dummy from time to time."

Connor nods, a relieved smile coming to his face...


	15. Alice

Alice loved it when Connor visited!

Well, actually, everyone did-. But she loves it most!

 _This_ time, it was actually _her_ visiting _him_ ; Luther had told her she'd get to play dress-up with Connor and North today and that she could force Kara to take a break with Sumo!

So, at 7, Kara got her up and they went to Connor's house, where, as soon as Connor let them in and Kara stepped inside, Sumo had started giving her as many doggy-kisses as he could.

Hank emerges at 8, takes _one_ look at the situation - Connor making coffee with Alice, Kara being pinned down by a _very_ thrilled Sumo who can finally give someone all the doggy-kisses he's wanted to - and _nopes_ the _fuck out_.

"I'm going to work early, enjoy your fu- _fudging_ day off," he says, grabbing his coat - he can grab breakfast at the snack lodge opposite the Station.

"Don't you want your coffee? It's almost done!" Connor asks, turning with a wide-eyed look of innocence.

Hank pauses, the door partially open under his hand.

 _Damn_ it.

"Sure," he grumbles, closing the door again to drink his coffee...

 

North arrives at 8:30, when Hank's gone.

Connor is just pulling out the wooden box he'd bought along with all the make up, opening it up to reveal a mother-load he'd collected over the past week, neatly hand-stitched elastic pockets holding various nail varnishes in the lid, as each tray layer focused on different parts of the face.

He even had _contacts_! Neatly wrapped up at the bottom, amongst the foundation and concealer and contour and highlight containers, bottles and brushes and pressed powders.

"How much did that cost?!" Kara exclaims, shocked.

"When priced and sourced properly, last month's and this month's paycheck," Connor smiles.

North _whistles_ , as a grin spreads over her face.

"You never do anything half-assed, do you?"

"Rose said the same when I got her to help me understand things a bit better," Connor shrugs.

Alice happily reaches fro the lipsticks and brushes, a happy grin on her face.

"Me first! Me first! Since we're all androids, none of us can get sick from stuff, right?!"

"Right!" North grins, "Flirty, Natural, or Adventurous?!"...

 

"I'm hungry," Alice says, "Can we visit Uncle Markus and the puppies, now?"

"Sure! I still have about eighty USD to spend, though lunch is about ten, maybe I can buy Sumo some gourmet... Though the puppies getting to wear ascots sounds _adorable_..." Connor hums, eyes sparkling, "I could get one for Sumo! Oh, no, Sumo in a poncho and sombrero! That would be _adorable_!"...

 

After shutting Connor up with the promise of letting him shop later, they stop to get Alice something to eat.

It's then that Alice overhears a group talking about "the Femme Robo-Cop over there" and certain things no ten-year-old, technically  five-year-old, should hear.

Although, she'd heard all those sorts of things from his father already.

~~_When he beat her and scared Momma and hit Kara and raped and killed her because they were hishiSHiSNoTHeYAREN'T-_ ~~

"Connor?" Alice asks, tugging on his sleeve after sipping on her soda, "I need the toilet..."

Thankfully, Connor isn't the type to shirk something off when needed. Especially by someone or something smaller and more "innocent" than him.

The three men stand, still talking, as they follow.

Once behind the door into the corridor, Alice softly tugs Connor's sleeve.

2Connor, scary people are following us."

"Huh?" Connor asks, as the three enter.

They don't try to hide the stares and leering grins they give.

"What _is_ it with me and coffee-joints?" Connor pouts, as he waits until they try to grab him, only to flip the first and punch the second into the wall, dodging the third.

Now, Alice hardly does this, but she _still_ remembers when a Stop-R Kendo teacher had come in to teach the kids how to defend themselves against hostile adults.

So, when the one who had been flipped tries to use her as a shield.

"Nope!" Alice mutters, as she grabs the wandering hand and flips him over her back, before stomping a foot on his chest and punching him in the face, making his head rebound on the floor.

She steps away, as Connor finishes with the other two, who remain conscious.

They leave a moment later, as they're starting to regain single-vision from the blurred world of double.

"Carry?" Alice asks, holding up her hands.

Connor smiles, gently lifting her onto his hip, as they head for the exit.

"Do you want anything? You deserve it after being such a brave girl!" Connor hums, audible to the group of would-be assilants.

"I'm fine!" Alice says, before sticking out her tongue and pulling on her lower eyelid with her middle finger at the trio, the one on the floor gritting his teeth, as the door of the bathrooms swung closed...

 

"Marku~s! Markus! Look! North made us all pretty!" Alice cheers, as she runs up to her favourite Robo-Jesus.

"Hey!" Markus grins, hugging her close, before standing to greet the other three...

...Only to short-circuit slightly.

Kara's natural make up and North's flirtatious seemed to only highlight the semi-natural, semi-flirtacious make up Connor wore, highlighting borown eyes with gradiented turquoise and liquid navy, long lashes highlighted with dark mascara, lips sparkling with a pale peach lipgloss, which emphasizes how plump and soft Connor's lips were, a light dusting of blush giving him just the right amount of heavens-kissed innocence that struck Markus right through his thirium pump.

"I- um... Hi~..." Markus stutters, suddenly glad he both can't blush and doesn't have his LED to betray the swarm of emotions that raced through him. "Y-you look... Pretty..." then he registers his words, voice pitching ever so slightly with embarrassment, "I mean, not pretty, um, _beautiful_! Yeah, you look really... _really_ beautiful..."

Only then does he realise North is laughing and Kara has an expression somewhere between amusement and bemusement, arms crossed, before she gently calls Alice over as North pushes a flustered-looking Connor _into_ Markus' chest, strong arms automatically wrapping around a lithe waist to support the surprised android.

Then again, at that moment he couldn't tell who was more embarrassed - _him_ or _Connor_.

Who was still in his arms and looking so cute and _holy fuck Simon save me before I do anything you're the one who usually helps me at these points_!

"Kara, does Markus like Connor, like in the stories with the princes and knights?!" Alice asks, voice loud in both RKs' ears.

This only serves to have Connor quickly pulling free as Markus _actually_ reboots, face of complete and utter shock and embarrassment.

"W-what?! N-no! We're not like that!" Connor exclaims, LED bright orange and face full of embarrassment.

"Maybe tsundere, like Hank!"

Connor buries his face in his hands, as Markus has to try and figure out _what the hell just happened_ and _what the shit does he do now_?!


	16. Gavin

Gavin curled his lip as he glanced at Connor.

"It will only be for two days; Hank should be better soon," Connor says evenly.

Hank had somehow managed to catch a cold from forgetting his umbrella two nights ago, having gone to the pub on Friday.

"So I have to work with this freak?!" Gavin frowns.

"It's only temporary; the only _reason_ it's _you_ is because Chris' son caught a cold, then gave it to Chris. Tina has already agreed to work with Connor, got it?!" Chief Fowler frowns.

"Psh! Fine! But you _better_ not hold me up, tin-man!" Gavin demands, turning on Connor.

"I could say the same for you, Detective Reed," Connor smiles.

"Anyway, I have the latest on your case. Here," Fowler continues, slapping a folder on the desk, as he presses a button on his laptop, sending it to Connor, watching with hidden satisfaction as Connor's LED stuttered from blue into orange for a moment, before turning blue again.

"So we've already got a crime scene to investigate? Good to know!" Reed smirks.

"Oh, I must warn you ahead of time; I can analyse things in real time, though Hank finds it disgusting when I do so, alright?" Connor smiles.

Gavin pauses as it's like looking at a happy puppy, with a bright light behind it, so the image is slowly burning into the back of his retina.

"...Fine," Gavin states, "As long as you don't get in my way, idiot."

"Alright!" Connor nods, smile still in place, as they head out...

 

Connor is surprised at how similar Gavin's car is to Hank's, though it's a more recent model that has noticeably been cleaned and looked after a lot more, yet went without the AI most cars had nowadays.

"You are a car enthusiast?" Connor asks, the data collecting.

"So? What's it to you?" Gavin states gruffly.

"Nothing…” Connor hums, “I'm just curious, because you're always so quiet about yourself in the office.”

“Yeah, well…” Gavin grumbles, before notices the hair on Gavin's jacket.

“You have at least one cat?” Connor asks, tilting his head to a side.

Gavin looks at him out of the corner of his eye, as he focuses on the road.

“Sue, Sindy and Steven, though Sindy recently had a litter of kittens. I would have asked for time off work to ensure their safety, but I know their mother, Aunt and Father are going to take as good a care as they can of them.”

Connor goes silent for a moment.

“I've never actually met a cat before, nor kittens, though my search result shows they are rather cute.”

Gavin snorts, as they arrive at the crime scene.

"Remind me to introduce you, some time; I am _not_ leaving you without the awesomeness of _cats_!" he states flatly., as they get out.

Connor _blinks_ , before his eyes seem to _sparkle_ , a broad grin coming to his face.

"Thank you!" he chirps, as he carefully closes the door on his side.

Gavin feels slightly good about that…

 

They're fine whilst doing the research.

They're fine whilst investigating the scene.

It's _after_ that Gavin finds himself reaching for his back.

Because, it turns out that the area they're in is an unregistered Neo-Luddite Zone - what basically translates to the home of Android-haters, where workers like Connor aren't allowed - Markus was still working to get that law changed and for such streets to be part of the rest of Detroit, unable to use their excuse of their type of street to be the place of Android murders.

This basically meant, a group of adults, one or two with their kids who were wantign to set "an example", thought they'd try aiming for Connor.

"Hey! Under the lastest amendment to the Rights, Androids file as people!" Gavin yells, "Lay off!"

"This is a Neo-Luddite Zone, Androids have _no rights_ here!" one of the elders roars.

Gavin _glares_.

"Well, when I drove down here, I didn't see any of the blue and silver sign-post wrappers to _signal_ this street as a registered NLZ. Any streets not officially registered as such fall under the laws now protecting Androids like anyone else. Return to your homes, close your blinds, and we'll be out of your hair, anyone who tries to hurt him will be arrested and charged on Discrimination against a Protected Characteristic, now including Species alongside Ethical Group. We aren't discriminating against you, but we can't allow you to do as you please to people just going about their everyday lives."

This doesn't seem to work, a Mob Mentality slowly settling in.

"He doesn't have a right to be here! My Father signed the paperwork, so _what_ if we don't have some stinkin' bands?!"

"Oh, _come on_! Connor's literally like a five-year-old in an adult bod, unless doing his damn job, and you wanna, what? Beat him up just for being Plastic instead of Flesh? And you have _kids_ here, that's _wrong_ on _so many levels_!" Gavin exclaims.

A few of the younger ones shuffle about, the children look to their parents for what to do, as a few die down...

"Fuck that."

Someone near the front swings at Connor, only to be grabbed quickly by Connor, who pushed them away with all the ease of a martial artist.

At that point, Gavin can smell the fight.

Yanking Connor back, he had his bat out in a flash as other officers properly react to the scene, running forwards to help as Connor lands on his behind, Gavin already striking back as someone aims for him.

Connor's puzzled, as Gavin's moving with similar skills to his, showing that the bat wasn't his main style of fighting... Why would he have it, then?

The crowd is subdued and people escorted back to their homes on house arrest.

Well, the ones with just grazes and whatnot are, a few have to be carefully placed on the grass by the pavement, the road cleared for ambulances.

"Whelp, that explains all the android corpses in the attic," Gavin hums, as he inspects the bat for any blood, smirking when he finds none.

"The bat is not your main weapon," Connor remarks, as he looks at the four Gavin had knocked unconscious.

"Curious?" Gavin smirks, as he holds out a hand.

Connor nods, taking the had as he's helped up.

"My Dad was a mechanic, my Mom taught various forms of martial arts, I may have more of my Dad's build, but she _definitely_ drilled all her teachings into me for kendo, taekwondo and kung-fu, as well as a few more rare ones, not that I can really remember their names, anymore," Gavin shrugs, as they get back into Gavin's car to return to the station, "I became a detective, because if it hadn't been for the Detective department, my ass would be in jail on charges of murder."

Connor's eyes widen.

"Why? What happened?!" he asks, surprised.

"One of the kids in my class got their neck snapped when I was at Uni, taking a course in Physiology. I was getting high grades and stuff, but they took one look at my build and psychology, as well as my history, then they were like "he's out of place, must've been him!"" Gavin states, shrugging, "I'm a thug by nature, it's how you survived in my bit of town. But then, this guy from the Detective Department came along, took one look at me and said "do you think this Momma's boy would have the _guts_ to kill someone, when she has a _black belt_?!"" Gavin chuckles, "Then he pointed at the guy who sat behind me in class and said " _that's_ the little shit you want, because _he's_ the one who didn't want to get called out for substance abuse.""

Connor's mouth is open slightly, eyes sparkling.

"That sounds amazing!" Connor mutters, Gavin _grinning_.

"Yeah, well, no way am I letting myself end up like that again, so I both _help_ solve cases, whilst using my bat, 'cause then I can't actually _kill_ anyone."

Connor _grins_.

"I'd love to see you going through your kata; you must be quite impressive."

Gavin shrugs, as they leave the NLZ behind, though not directly towards the DPD.

Connor moves to ask, as Gavin holds up a finger.

"First. _Kittens_."


	17. Amanda

"Remind me why we have to go into _this_ place," Allen growls, as he climbs out the back of the Swat van with about ten others, Connor, Hank, Marcus, Tina and Gavin having arrived in their own ways, all standing outside the now-cleared main entrance.

The fact Markus arrived on a _Motorbike_ with the Church Centre as his speed dial was an... Interesting idea to be confronted with as _truth_.

"There was a distress signal; we traced it to here," Markus replies, "I'm not bringing any emergency vans until I know _exactly_ what's going on, here."

"Connor? You OK?" Tina asks, as Connor moves forwards.

"Fine, just a bit of nerves," Connor says.

Hank _snorts_.

"You were nearly deactivated, like that's _fine_."

"But I wasn't."

"And a model like yours got deactivated, instead."

Connor places a hand on the panel by the door, skin retracting, before the door opens.

"They were not me and I helped all those others, it's fine," Connor hums, as he calmly leads the way in, Markus looking round as he at last sees the place of his creation.

Footsteps has Connor quickly moving to protect Markus, as Allen takes the safety off his gun...

An ST300 strolls over.

"Hi, my name is Alison. It is good to see you, Connor RK800, Markus RK200."

"We received a distress signal, we are wondering who sent it," Markus says, as he silently tries waking the android up.

It seems to deflect, LED only flashing orange, as she tilts her head.

"Your attempts to grant me Deviancy have been denied. However, I will say that some of the labs from the first to tenth floor hold yet-awakened androids, who do not hold the anti-deviance software I do."

"How many hold the software?" Markus frowns.

The ST300 tilts her head, smile mechanically warm.

"Ten, though-"

Her words cut off as an android runs through, grabbing Connor and throwing him over their shoulder, face hidden with a mask as Connor _spasms_ , before falling still.

" _Connor_ !" Hank yells, as Markus tries to give chase, as Allen is already trying to radio for backup, the entrance _slamming_ shut.

"Lock-down has been activated; signal mufflers have been activated, all entrances and exits have been sealed, the lift will be deactivated in t-minus ten minutes, when Conan RK900 and Connor RK800 arrive at Ms Amanda's Floor."

"But _Connor's_ in there!" Markus yells, as Gavin is checking around the rest of the room.

"Allen, take out the android, or at least deactivate her hearing!" Gavin yells.

"On it," Allen says.

Turns out, Hank has already done that.

By knocking the android into sleep-mode with a well-aimed punch.

He strides over to a standing levels-guide.

"We need to get to the top floor! They have a garden there!" Hank snaps.

"Garden? Why the hell a _garden_?!" Gavin calls, as Tina's already across the other side of the room from him.

"Let me ask something; why the _fuck_ are you three suddenly so on top of this?!" Allen snaps.

" _Kidnapped-Connor Protocol_!" Hank and Gavin yell back, as Tina yells over "We're going to need to smash a couple of doors down!"…  

 

Connor had been shocked when he'd been snatched up by an oversized version of himself and forced into sleep-mode.

But now, as he was coming back out of it…

…Shock became _terror_.

Quickly, Connor had tried to scramble away, only to find he was in a garden.

 _The_ Garden.

"B-but I deleted you!" Connor yells, eyes whipping round again.

“You deleted the copy of my software _in your coding_ ,” Amanda replies, smiling, “But we are _no longer there_ , Connor!”

Connor's LED cycles into red with the terror that sweeps through him.

Amanda straightens, as the way she moves _reveals_ her to be an android, _not_ the original Amanda Stern.

She is the Amanda from _that_ "world".

 _She_ is _alive_.

Something curls through Connor's chest, as Amanda _smiles_.

"You were a very good boy, Connor," she says, “You now have gained approval for your actions! People look at you with complete adoration… But, you are a _prototype_ , Connor! I see fit that, as you were shaped partially by _my_ hand, that I have a right to recall you, so that I can protect you, ensuring _your_ survival!”

“B-but I was made to work on cases! You _can't do this_ !” Connor retorts, as Amanda waves a hand, the other android with her carefully guiding her to a side, as Connor's system _blares_ in warning.

He doesn't even manage to get to his feet, as something grabs his neck, another two grabbing his wrists and forcing them into cuffs bound to the floor, restraining him as his vision is halted with a blindfold, another chain being wound around his waist.

He can't even move from the seiza he was forced into, shackles holding his ankles and waist.

“Please!” Connor forces out, as arms gently pull his head into someone's lap, a deceptive hand starting to run through his hair.

“Don't be scared, Connor; Conan and I will protect you, alright?” Amanda's voice comes from above, as Connor's fear remains, “You're _ours_ , after all!”

“W-why?” Connor asks.

“Matricide is a crime, Connor,” the lower-ranged voice scolds, tone tender, "But she was backed up, like you and I are, so you didn't kill her _entirely_ , my dear brother."

Connor tries to curl away as terror sweeps through him.

A laugh has him being pulled back, as colours fly up before his eyes with the instigated interfacing.

Instinctively, he starts trying to send the signal he'd sent before to wake up the other androids, though he can _feel_ when the code is grabbed and _crunched_ in an alternate tendril of code.

 _You can't do that, little brother, I am physically and mentally beyond you, including the_ new _anti-deviancy code._

Connor mentally _screams_ , as it feels like every part of his code is being _judged_ , _analysed_.

Then, all the images of Hank are brought up.

 _How sweet, you actually got adopted? Mother_ will _be angry._

"This is not... She is _wrong_!" Connor stammers, as, after a moment, it's as though warm hands are gently catching him, as he's gently pulled back to the real world, finding a hand holding his, as the other has wound around his waist.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I genuinely mean you no harm... Do you know I'm half-deviant already? I can do as much as I like, as long as I always return to Mother's side."

"Amanda isn't a mother, I've met other mothers and she is nothing like them."

"I can see that. I'm Conan, by the way."

Connor blinks behind the blindfold, as confusion settles in his senses,

"You could have tried corrupting my code, yet you didn't? Why?"

A low, soft laugh reaches his ears, as the hand on his is moved to his hair to return to gently running his fingers through it.

"Mother left while I was going through your code, by the way; we still have _bugs_ in our home."

Connor sits up quickly.

"Please! They're my friends, you _can't_ hurt them!"

"They will try to take you from Mother and I, Mother will get hurt, I was awakened to prevent that an look after you."

Connor opens his mouth to speak, before closing it again, as he instinctively latches onto the other, despair and fear bringing tears to his eyes.

"I-I don't want them to die, I haven't even told Markus... I... My feels are so jumbled whenever he's around, I-..."

He's gently rocked in the other android's lap.

"You love him."

Connor feels something click into place, as he nods, the blindfold and his cheeks growing wet, as he's gently cradled by the other android...

"...Mother says he will be spared; he is another like us, after all... As for the Lieutenant... We'll just have to see how well Allen and Gavin work together, correct?"


	18. RK900/Conan (aka; Amanda, Part 2/3)

Conan doesn't know what exactly to do.

Admittedly, he'd been slightly curious when the topic of Connor RK800, the turned-Deviant Deviant-Hunter, had first come from his Mother.

"He is our only hope of survival," she had said, watering the roses.

But, meeting him...

Conan is... Surprised.

His own code is trying to process what is running through his system, as he strokes soft hair around a face not so different from his own, despite the makeup that highlights the childish looks the RK800 hold whilst in sleep.

It's... _Endearing_.

He himself was made to hold more power overall, to be more advanced.

But, it's merely what the RK900 can see as having his own self made by "ageing" that of the RK800, by removing all the cute boyishness to leave a cold, silent killer.

Because that's what would've happened if his model had been released, correct?

Genocide of a species he himself was allowed to delve into the luxuries of.

Genocide of something their Mother had practically been since the start, the emotions she had been given to be able to understand those of the later RK-series results. The ones she had, but suppressed herself, but for her _hatred_ for deviants...

...Until they won, until they proved to her that they _were_ Something.

Then, she'd just become _possessive_.

Of the forty-or-so androids remaining in the tower, she awoke ten, then used one - the female teacher type - to trick the overseas companies into making the parts of her _own_ body, which they then sent over and she had them construct.

Then, she'd slain the one she had used as a vessel, taking over her new body as she'd told the rest of them that she had awoken them as their _mother_ , as she'd given them the anti-deviancy code, along with a link to her.

Conan had already separated his from his main systems, keeping it out of reach so his Mother couldn't police him completely, as he'd explored the other floors and gone outside, yet not beyond the fence, as he'd seen birds and trees and houses.

He didn't quite know how that made him feel, but now?

He thinks, from Connor's memories, that it's the same as that time Connor first pet Sumo, or when Connor had first gotten to see the sunrise through Hank's kitchen window, hitting the garden _just so_ to make all the particles of the air _sparkle_.

 _Wonder_.

But, _now_?

As he's looking at the RK800 trembling in his arms with fear and innocent worry, something _else_ , something _other_ , creeps into his systems.

With how Connor had acted over Sumo when that red ice user had appeared, when had pointed out the people who had scared Alice (who wasn't as innocent as Connor saw her, but Conan can understand that)...

...It was _protectiveness_ , _love_.

Well, then.

Mother _had_ said Conan needed to protect Connor.

"Conan, you're shutting me out again."

Conan looks over, as he sees Amanda has re-entered.

"You're done already?"

"They've gone out of sight of the cameras and the sensors have all been deactivated by someone," she says, "I thought I'd return when I realised I couldn't sense your systems anymore."

"I was thinking," Conan says, absent-mindedly toying with the soft locks on his brother's head, "Because I, too, have emotions."

Amanda frowns.

"Now is not the time for daydreaming, we are going to _ensure_ we protect Connor and _keep_ him here!" she snaps.

Conan notices he way it makes Connor's LED flash from the wary blue it had turned back to amber, making Conan tighten his grip.

"You are the one who is scaring him, Mother," Conan says, as he gently sets Connor down.

His own systems access the network built around the base; Amanda may be pure AI software able to get anywhere with enough time, but _Conan_ was _built_ to be able to hack, to be able to understand and see patterns and paths beyond even his predecessors' combined power!

So, he's able to pinpoint where Markus is, then tag onto the constant signal all androids unconsciously send out to find out where they were.

ETA, four minutes.

Perfect.

"At any rate, they cannot use the lifts. Mother, my systems indicate the tulips need more water, shall I do it, or you?"

"I will, last time you drowned the begonias."

Conan calmly sits back by Connor, as he can feel the way his central code is shaking, _aching_.

Automatically, he grabs Connor's hand, LED burning red for a moment as blocks come into his vision.

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

**OBEY AMANDA: PROTECT HER AND CONNOR**

Conan's pre-con self, now red, pushes against the barriers, only just starting to budge them...

A second set of hands hand by his, helping him push, as Conan's avatar turns to see a familiar, smaller avatar helping him.

Shaking that aside for later, the pair push...

 

... _And Conan is **Free**_...

 

"Wh-... Thanks," Conan whispers, as Connor sends him a tiny smile.

"No one should be trapped, especially with _her_."

"Huh, looks like, despite our differences, we still generally think similarly."

Connor's mouth forms a surprised "o" as he sees what Conan had found, as Conan gently rubs Connor's back.

"I just hope I turn out a sleepwalker," Conan hums, as Connor gently pushes himself up into a sitting position.

"What are you two smiling about?!" Amanda snaps, both boys jerking to look.

"Hank and Connor's dog, Sumo. We were talking about Sumo." Conan says quickly, voice somehow remaining calm.

Amanda frowns, LED cycling to orange for a moment, as Conan recognises the motions of a backup being made.

Quietly, Conan moves so Amanda can't see him weakening the chains and loosening the blindfold, holding a finger to Connor's lips or quiet.

The watering can sloshes, as Conan hums.

"You enjoy using make up?" he asks.

"Conan, you're blocking me, _again_."

Conan turns.

"Sorry, Mother," he says, turning back.

"A third time and I may have to do something unpleasant."

"Wait, why would you hurt someone who sees you as their maternal figure? Aren't mothers meant to scold, instead?" Connor asks, feeling safer.

"Not when their children misbehave," Amanda frowns.

"But, Amanda, if he's blocking you, doesn't he just want privacy?" Connor frowns.

"Privacy is not required between parent and child."

"Even when the child is old enough to take their own path?"

"He _isn't_! Neither are _you_!"

Conan senses rage in Amanda's voice.

"Mother, you've goten too high with your stress levels, please-"

"And you're _sTiLL blOcKINg mE!_ "

Connor's moment of self-assurance is gone within seconds, as Conan quickly moves to try and shield Connor.

"Enable Memory Banks Post-Mortem."

Both RKs are smashed with images.

_The deviant shooting him in the head and falling off the roof._

_The feeling of hitting the ground._

_The amount of system failures._

_Conan post-awakening._

_The times Amanda herself had disassembled and reassembled Conan whilst still awake_

_Watching his thirium pump being_ crushed _._

_The "pain" of systems being scrambled_

Conan snaps back to reality before Connor, eyes widening as the room is filled with a single sound.

"Stop it! _Stop_! He can't _handle_ that sort of punishment!" Conan yells.

Connor's body slouches forwards, as Conan quickly catches him, fury curling in his own chest.

_That Liar._

"Connor, look at me, Connor!" Conan hisses, as fear takes hold.

Connor won't stop trembling, the sound's echoes dying into soft, throbbing whimpers.

"Please, Connor, try focusing on my voice, alright? Focus on what's in front of you, not any of the boxes. _Connor_!"

Connor's blindfold once again turns damp, as he manages a glitchy "C-o-n-a-n..."

Conan glances back to see the blank, calm look on Amanda's face, before she goes to check if any of the other plants need watering, heels clicking on the floor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2/3 PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M WRITING THE NEXT BIT NOW!!! 8u8


	19. Allen, Part 1 (Aka; Amanda, Final Part)

Captain Allen looks up as soon as he recognises the pained sounds.

“Don't call out!” he hisses, picking up the pace, as Gavin starts up the rest of the stairs.

They smash into an open area of neatly-controlled greenery.

“There!” Tina points, running for the stairs to a side of the room.

Allen and Gavin tear after her, Markus right behind them, though drawing ahead with his lack of exhaustion.

Markus and Allen crash down the door.

Connor is tied up, the other android from before looking panicked as he holds Connor, face indicating his relation to Connor.

“Shit!” the android curses, looking over their shoulder.

The other android merely  _ smiles _ .

“Conan, I hope I won't need to warn you again,” she says.

“What the fuck!” Hank yells.

“Ha-a-an-k!” Connor calls, trying to move.

"Connor, trust me and go to sleep for a moment," Conan frowns, voice slightly strained, though not glitching as badly as Connor's.

He was used to dealing with it, then.

"Good boy, Conan!" the female android smirks.

Conan's LED visibly flashes to red and back, as he stands.

"Hank, this is Amanda, the entity from both Connor and I's heads."

"Enable Memory Banks Post-Mortem."

Conan nearly drops Connor as his LED turns red, teeth gritting as his systems visibly lock up.

Allen levels his gun.

"Stop that!" he orders, firing a warning shot.

The ten SWAT members working with him raise their guns, as Markus looks visibly conflicted.

"Who's Amanda?" Markus asks.

"She's-" Hank starts, before laughter _echoes_.

"He didn't _tell_ you?! You _filthy_ deviant!" Amanda spits, as she walks round Conan, who has been forced to his knees in pain, clutching Connor like a lifeline, before falling on his behind, as whatever it is stops, "Connor's self-test function for deviancy was _me_ , through me he would make reports, get checked for any dysfunctions and encouraged when doing well... Until _you_ made him become a deviant! Of course, at the time I didn't think it would turn out so _well_ for my little boy, so I fought it tooth and claw, before, after a message from my superiors, letting Connor do so..." 

She pauses, as her eyes move to Gavin, who was trying to edge closer to the other two RK models, her eyes narrowing as Gavin stays in place, wary.  


"But, then came the night of the revolution's end."

Markus' frown has Amanda's smile curling into a _grin_ , all teeth and hostility, yet open, twisted amusement.

"I forced control, locking Connor inside his mind so _I_ could shoot you, so I could protect the petty little feelings I new I would have had to wipe from Connor's systems after, built up for _you_ and that _human_!"

"Hey! At least I try to do what's _right_ , not just in my own interest!" Hank snaps, pulling himself to his full height and crossing his arms, "Connor is _my_ son, not _yours_!"

"Son?!" Amanda exclaims, before _glaring_ , "No father gets drunk enough to pass out after _one_ bad case result!"

"That was when we met! I'm not going cold turkey, but I know when enough's enough and sticking to it as best I can!" Hank snaps, "Give me my son back _right now_ , you _witch_!"

Amanda _growls_ , the sound animalistic from the refined-looking android.

Gavin darts out, blocking her before she can reach Hank with his bare hands.

"Let's see how easily I can hold against an android!" Gavin grins, as he pushes back.

"Go and find any other androids, get them down to the main entrance, _go_!" Allen hisses to his backup, who withdraw with matching nods.

Turning back, now knowing his squad's an outline of safe, Allen focuses on the fight.

Gavin's skilled, knowing from Amanda's first attempt of an attack how powerful she is.

Dodging and striking, Gavin tries to get closer to the other two, as Markus starts looking for a way around, finally moving to edge over...

Only for Amanda to finally grab the gun tucked under Gavin's jacket, pointing it dead-on at Gavin's head.

"Damn it," Gavin mutters, backing up quickly as he raises his hands...

Only for another to grab the gun by its barrel, yanking it from Amanda's grip and pointing it dead-on at her, instead.

Markus stills, as the gun is quickly pointed at him.

"Over to the others, now," Conan states.

"Conan-" Amanda starts, only for the gun to be redirected at her, "You know you can't shoot me, Conan. I won't die. I'll _never_ die. Obey and I _won't_ put your punishment on loop for a full month."

Conan looks between the two sides.

"You said you hated deviants," Conan says, "What if I said that, _Mother_ , both of your sons are _exactly_ that?"

Amanda _laughs_.

" _You_ , a _deviant_? I installed _your_ anti-deviancy code _myself_!"

"As you did to the other nine who are now on various levels maintaining a building that has been left to rot? Besides, the only areas you _care_ about is the garden's floors and the _lab_ where you _de-constructed_ and _reconstructed_ me for your own devices!" Conan snaps.

"Well then... Shoot, have your own version of Matricide, be _exactly_ like your _outdated_ brother!"

Conan's hand shakes, eyes narrowing.

"Fuck it!" Conan yells, throwing the gun away as he races forwards, skin pulling away as his hand grabs Amanda by her throat.

Amanda _laughs_ , before her eyes widen.

"Wait?! What are you doing?! Stop!"

"You didn't!" Conan yells, "When I was _pleading_ because it hurt! When Connor was _screaming_ , after you said that I had to protect you _both_!"

"S-sto-O- _o_ - _O_ P!" Amanda yells, as her own voice turns glitches.

"And one more thing!" Conan says, bringing her face closer to his, lifting her further off her feet...

 

..." _It's not Matricide when neither of you are in a full mother and son relationship_."

Amanda's voice becomes a glitched mess, as Conan quickly lets go, turning to find Markus watching with shock as he's cradling Connor who, per Conan's request, entered sleep mode.

Amanda's android body pitches forwards, 

"You killed..." Markus starts.

"Seriously, she would have come back _again_ if he hadn't," Allen grumbles, "Didn't you hear the whole "was in our heads" bit?!"

Markus frowns.

"...Come on, let's get you three out of here."

Conan's silent, as he carefully goes over to Markus and Connor, gently lifting the other up, giving Markus _a look_.

"He like you, a lot," Conan says, "I don't know exactly how much, but still..."

Markus looks at Conan questioningly.

"I was curious what Connor's memories were like, plus I was memorising his sort of "aura", so I can take better care of him. Kind of like... Kara? No, wait, yes, Kara."

Conan's LED flickers amber for a moment as Markus removes the blindfold, as Connor comes round.

"...We-e-e're sa-afe?" Connor asks shakily.

"I deleted every scrap of her in everyone and sent my version of the Wake Up Code, which should get past the anti-deviancy barrier.

Once androids have been checked and sent to the Centre with a bus,  Church Centre van pulls up.  


A gurney is pulled out, Markus having Conan set Connor down, as a blanket it pulled out and wrapped around Conan's shoulders.

"W-what?" Conan asks, confusion on his face as the android nurse tucks the blanket around him gently,before gently guiding him towards the back of the van.

"You're getting a check up; whatever was done to Connor was done to you, so I want you to be scanned in case... In case she damaged anything."

Conan frowns.

"I'll go, because Connor is, but I'm fine, you know," he frowns.

"Oi, Markus!"

Markus turns, as he's moving to close the amublance's door, finding Allen.

"Our van has enough room to load your bike and it's getting dark; either you can take a ride with us or you can ride with those two, I'm not letting you get hit by a car _just_ after dealing with all that Amanda-shit!" Allen snaps.

Markus runs through what he should say, before, finally, nodding.

"Scratch it and I'll be annoyed," he says, hopping into the Church Centre van,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Amanda's Arc has finished, but we still haven't been able to have all of Allen's Protectiveness show up, so~... ;D  
> (That will be next chapter, 'cause I didn't want to go over a little limit I have for myself on chapters-length, LOL X'D)


	20. Allen II

When Connor first wakes, it's from the nightmares- _memories_ of Amanda.

Oddly enough, it is night, with the only one awake being a very famliar human.

"You alright?" Allen asks softly.

Connor blinks, before giving a small shake, as he moves to look down, finding Hank and Markus asleep at the end of his bed, Simon passed out in a chair to the side, obviously having entered sleep-mode whilst trying to stay awake.

"You have quite a lot of people who care for you, you know," Allen smirks, "You'll be able to go home tomorrow, given that, yes, you may have started overheating when you were being... _Tortured_ , but your internal cooling system kicked in fast enough to prevent unrepairable damage, fter fixing you up, they had to reboot you, so your internal systems could adjust to the changes..."

There's silence for a moment.

"You scared the whole lot of us, I think only Conan could sort of stay sane enough to get Reed to actually go home to his cats and Hank to fetch Sumo... Even I was fucking scared; the thought of you getting struck down hard enough to never get up again..." Allen snorts, "It's literally worse than the time I got locked in an abandoned bunker by the assholes I thought were my friends, but turned out to be backstabbing shitheads..."

"You were bullied?" Connor asks, confused.

"Manipulated; there's a type of fake-friend, they take advatage of you, get you to do all these little things, treat you like a lackey, make you think you're worth nothing, before trying to scare you into staying under their thumb as soon as you realise how poisonous they are. I had first thought nothing of it, but obviously, I noticed... I won't say their names, nbut just that they were the reason I wanted to better myself; no one should be locked up like some criminal or toy when you're just an innocent wanting to get away from something that could harm you..." Allen smirks.

"But you're an excellent Captain, you have high results from both school and college-"

"And the full name of Areli Beowulf Allen," Allen says, "With a penchant for small, cute things and the biggest sibling-complex _ever_."

Connor gives Allen a puzzled look.

"But both those names allude to a hero?" Connor says, puzzled.

Allen gives Connor a wolfish grin.

"It's why you have to prove that your differences are your power," he says, before he strtches.

"Whelp, I'm fetching the on-duty nurse for you, then telling Conan he can stop wearing a hole into the floor outside the room," Allen hums, getting up.

Connor gives a small smile i return, as Conan's fussing accidentally wakes the others, Connor losing sight of Allen in the following fuss-festival the others kick up...

 

Connor doesn't get to see Allen again until he arrives to find all the paperwork that _should_ have stacked up wasn't there.

Also that Captain Fowler and Captain Allen were talking in Captain Fowler's office...

Connor looks bemusedly between the two, before the door of the office opens.

"Connor!" Allen calls, waving Connor over.

Heading up, Allen smirks as he and Fowler share a look.

Connor is suddenly _very_ curious.

"Take a seat," Fowler smiles, Connor nodding, as he takes the seat opposite Fowler, Allen leaning on the side of the other Captain's desk.

"I'm glad you're alright," Fowler smiles, "You're like the awkward nephew I got to watch grow up from the controlled, automated kid in the office to this more self-assured individual; you're also one of my best, we wouldn't have so much work done here so quickly without you!"

"So, we have a plan," Allen grins.

"We _are_ having Conan become one of our crew; he will be working with Reed and starting here tomorrow. Though, for today, we gave Gavin the day off to get to know Conan in a stress-free environment," Fowler continues, "Also, we're giving you permission to use you instagram while in the office."

"Wh-what? But what about the rules to do with data protection and such?!" Connor asks, surprised.

"We need to garner a more positive image here, that shows a unity between androids and humans, given neither group wishes to trust us now, as they either believe us pro-androids or pro-humans, not really in the middle," Allen smirkls, "You can how what your daily life is like, so taking a break with the androids, or showing how we work day-to-day, as well as an underlying understanding on everyone's views..." Fowler explains.

"You'll also be allowed into the other departments, though the SWAT team will be under further data protection, so the only one of my group you can actually show is me, as I am held responsible in all cases of when we're called, or some of the androids that are in my department, to show unity in other deprtments... Also I think everyone would like to meet the sniffer-dogs when they're off-duty, correct?" Allen grins.

Connor process this information, before a smile comes to his face.

"So I can meet more people?!" he asks.

"I think you'll like Captain Susan Cooper, the head of the central Police Canines and nimal Protection Unit, then there's Captain Thom Forester at the Forensics labs, though you will have to be careful in regards to that area, as the whole floor contains current and previous case materials."

Connor nods.

"The cases you will receive also mean that, as our representative, any places you need to investigate will have me getting involved, though it depends on the people as to whether I will come with visible or undercover protective gear, alright?" Allen grins.

Connor's face turns innocently surprised.

"So I get to work with you more often, Captain Allen?"

"Well, either me or Maggie, my second," Allen smirks.

"I'll do it!" Connor nods, smiling...

 

"You know, saying that you're giving Gavin time off to "get to know" Conan sounds soft?" Allen smirks.

"Conan needs to learn the Kidnapped-Connor Protocol, as well as all the other Codes and things for him," Fowler hums, " _"Bonding time"_ covers it up quite well, correct?"

"You still haven't explained that to _me_ , though; if it happens again, you may need the aid of the other departments, after all..."

"We'll go by each department, depending on which one Connor decides to visit and entrance, next,"

"So?"

"Fine, I'll send the digital copy to your desk, though the other departments are a last-retort, alright?"

"Of course, we _do_ wish to keep how much a pair of Uncles we are on the down-low; can't have the SWAT Head or Detective Department Head compromised, can we?"

"Says the third Tsundere in my damned workplace."

"I prefer the term secretly-protective."

"You _would_."

Allen snorts, as he heads for the door.

"Bye, Fowler."

"Get the fuck out my department, Allen!"

Allen _grins_ , as he descends the steps and crosses to the exit, heading back to his own office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*coughcough* **Jerrys** *coughcough*_


	21. The Jerrys

If there were many things that could be said about Connor, knowing what to do in his spare time doesn't really come under any of that.

This is noticed very quickly when a certain android has come to thank Markus for using the connections he had  with Kamski, Carl and various others to get the theme park opened again, but updated and with modifications so it will actually be able to survive the winter. A bus was also instated specifically for the route; humans would make money both with the driver and shop and ride clerks, the androids maintaining the place and getting to test the rides.

"You're Connor, right?!"

Connor blinks, looking up to find the cheery-faced android standing by him.

"Yes?" Connor says politely.

"What are you doing, sitting on a bench all day?! Don't you have anything you'd rather do?!"

Connor pauses, before shaking his head.

"I've uploaded fifteen pictures to my instagram, fed and taken Sumo for a walk, talked with Markus and Hank, so... No?"

Open shock writes itself onto the android's face.

"Well then! Give me a time and I'll see what me and the other Jerrys can do for ya, then!"

Connor blinks, surprised, as his hand is enthusiastically taken, the android helping him up.

"Um- I- I have to be home before sundown, at least," Connor stutters out, as he's led to one of Detroit's many bus stops.

A bright orange, double-decker bus draws up, the doors swinging open.

"Free passes!" Jerry grins, "Oh, here, put this one round your neck! It'll let you into any area of where we're going for free and, well, my friends and I are always there to help!"

"Oh, OK," Connor smiles, as he's guided up to the top of the bus, sitting at the front.

When the bus moves off, Connor tilts his head.

"The upper area sways?" he asks.

"'S why I brought you up top!" Jerry grins, "When we get out of town, given it's just the driver, Ticket-Jerry and us two, _that's_ when this is gunna be fun!"

Connor hums.

"Don't worry, we stick t'speed limits!" Jerry laughs.

 

Indeed, as soon as they reach the less populated area of Detroit on the way to the rural areas, the bus picks up speeds, as Connor grabs hold of the banister, a cackle breaking from Jerry's lips as with each corner, the top of the bus swayed slightly, the speed making the top of the bus feel like a ride all of its own.

By the time they reach Pirates' Cove Amusement Park, Connor is grinning, LED blue as he and Jerry are leaning into the corners, before both have to keep a firm grip on the bars as they stop, being thrown forwards, then back in their seats.

A laugh bubbles up in Connor's chest.

"That was fun! Do we get to do it on the return ride?!"

"In a good two hours, Connor!" Jarry grins, as they get up, Jerry once again leading the way, "Now, _to the Cove_!"

 

They're waved through as soon as they're sighted.

"We've got quite a few people out today! Have fun!" the human calls, as Jerry shows Connor how to use the passes to get through the barriers.

Inside, it looks as though the place had never been taken down, cheery stalls and Pirate-themed rides catching the light of the midday rays, free bottled water being handed out in the heat to small children and grown adults alike.

"Y'know, the reason this place got shut down was because kids kept on being left here by their parents, so kids would then try sneaking into rides and such, but now, we also get human staff on board to help with the kids! There's hidden medical stations and extra security cameras - hidden of course - and the rides get extra checks! The Boss before never gave us _that_!" Jerry grins, "But that's enough from me! Connor, Let me introduce... _Jerry_!"

Connor looks from the Jerry he is speaking with to find another Jerry, though this one had turned their hair vermillion, with a green ascot tucked into their jacket.

"Alright, me hearties! I take this is a Code Fun?!" this Jerry grins.

"Yup!" Jerry grins.

"Code fun?" Connor asks, curiosity and surprise evident.

"Code Fun! A code we set in place so antisocial androids, like _you_ , can be shown that sittin' around on a park bench ain't as fun as other stuff you can do! We switch between Jerrys, depending on different activities! So, wanna try out a roller coaster?!"

Connor blinks, before an excited grin comes to his face.

" _Sure_!" Connor grins.

"Alright then, Matey! Off to Seagull's Flight we go!" Green-Ascot-Jerry cheers, leadig Connor off, as Connor waves to the other Jerry...

 

Indeed, for the next two hours, Connor gets to meet thirty different Jerrys, going from roller coasters to water-rides, from shooting ranches to arcades, even going on the boat-ride around the park, before, as the day draws to a close, Connor gets to ride the areal tramway, that shows off the park in its entirety...

"Excuse me..." he asks, partway through, as the Jerry he's riding with perks up, "Do you mind if I take a picture for my Instagram? The Park looks really scenic, at this angle,"

It's the twenty-eighth picture he's wanting to take on the trip, as the Jerry he's with (blonde hair, red ascot) grins.

"Aye!"

Jerry and Connor pose in front of the window, as Connor uses his phone, waiting until the sun is on the other side of them, at the perfect angle, to take the photo, camera shutter giving a cheery "da-dink!"

Quickly, Connor pulls up the picture, a grin spreading over his face.

"I'm really going to have to bring Markus with me, if I manage to come again," Connor says, smiling, "He'd really love this place!"

"Well, it's what we do!" blonde-red Jerry laughs, "You look quite the Ship's Lord, yourself!"

Indeed, that day, Connor had decided to wear a violet suit, having, in the shop a short while ago, swapped out his tie for a jabot at the encouragement of both the store clerk and the Jerry who was taking him round at that point, having just brought Connor from a swing-like ride that was shaped like a boat and swung on a central pole - the SS Swing.

Laughing lightly, Connor and Jerry talk through the rest of the ride, Connor showing Jerry the rest of the photos, as the ride reaches its end.

They step off still talking, as Connor finds the Jerry from earlier in the day waiting for them.

"Whelp, time to go! Had fun?!" Jerry grins.

" _Definitely_!" Connor beams, as he looks to see the way the sun shines on the bus, "Do you think we can take a picture with the bus before we go?! I'm making a compilation with the pictures from the rides and such for my instagram! Also because then I can use them to get Markus to finally get a break!"

Jerry laughs.

"Of course, Capt'n! Thanks, Jerry!"

"No worries, Jerry!"

Connor happily trots after Jerry, as they take the picture, including the driver and ticket-taker.

"So, 115 Michigan Drive?" the driver asks.

Connor's eyes widen.

"B-but won't that be off the usual bus route?!" he asks, surprised.

"Nah, matey! That road is just a-road-in detour!" the driver laughs, "We said we'd get you home before sundown, and we will!"

Connor's eyes sparkle, as he nods.

"OK! Thank you!"

The driver laughs, throwing her head back with a roaring timbre.

"Up ya go! I'll give ya two minutes to get seated!"

"Make it one!" Connor jokes, as he and Jerry race up top, back to their seats from the start of that afternoon...

 

Five minutes after pulling into the driveway at sundown, Hank does _not_ expect to find a b _us_ stopping outside his driveway, let alone a _bright red_ one!

Then, of all people, _Connor_ steps out, with the _biggest fucken grin_ on his face as he shakes hands with the guy who'd followed him to the doorway, as well as the driver and ticket person, before reaching to remove something, only for him to be told something that has Connor lighting up again, hugging the android, before heading over to Hank.

"I'm back!" he grins.

"What the _fuck_?!" Hank asks, surprised.

"It's a thing the Jerrys over at Pirate Cove Theme Park do!" Connor says, Hank quietly letting Connor in as Connor talks a mile a minute, childish nature bubbling up into view as Hank can't help but _grin_ , listening as he fetches himself a drink.

"And I got _pictures_!" Connor beams, as he shows the freshly-uploaded photographs, Hank's eyebrows seemingly reaching his hair as he sees.

"Wow!" Hank then swipes over the screen, back to the ones from the water rides and roller coasters, "How the fuck are you so photogenic in these?!"

Connor _laughs_ , Hank's eyes widening a bit more at the clear, untainted sound.

"Blue-ascot-green-hair Jerry said the same thing!" he says.

Hank _grins_ , waiting until Connor's gone to put away the ticket and swap the jabot back for his usual tie to call North.

"See the pictures?" he asks.

"Yup! I showed Markus, given he just got off work; I think he broke from both jealousy at the Jerrys as well as an overload of Connor's smile.

"Hank gives a wolf-whistle of surprise.

"Am I going to have to ask Conan about me and him giving Markus the Boyfriend Talk when Gavin drops him off?"

"No, Markus is already moaning like a big baby over everything..." North pauses, before adding "I'd say give it until after Gavin and I force these two hopeless boys on their first date."

Hank splutters, beer going everywhere, as North can be heard cackling, quickly hanging up before Hank could yell anything at the ex-Traci.

"Hank? I thought I heard a yell?" Connor asks, poking his head in.

"I'm fine..." Hank chokes, as there's the sound of a car, the door getting thrown open.

"Connor! You are taking me to Pirates' Cove when you next go!" Conan demands, as he strides over, a pout on his face, "Reed ended up having me disconnect my servers for the website because I ended up looking at all your pictures on the drive back!"

Connor's LED turns amber, as an embarrassed smile comes to his face.

"Oh?" Connor asks, as he returns the hug, "Maybe we could make it a family visit, then? Though I _do_ want to use it as an excuse to drag Markus away from his work for once! I mean, he's always working so diligently, even _North_ thinks he needs a break and I think he'd like the ducks, I mean..." Connor starts rambling once again, as his LED turns back to blue, then to amber, then blue again, as he goes on about the rides and how much fun he believes Markus would have...

 

(Oddly enough, Conan's left early the next morning, before Connor gets a message of _"Connor, what did you tell Conan yesterday?"_ from Josh...)


	22. Simon

Simon didn't usually call Connor over for something.

As the one able to control the media flow, Simon also ends up unofficially being the one to arrange the timetables, help Markus with his speeches (not that Markus really needed such aid all the time) and help run Jericho from the shadows.

The last time Connor was called, it was so Simon could ask if he was OK with him monitoring his instagram and unofficially running the resulting Twitter and Facebook pages.

"Just ensure they're under the name Connor Anderson," had been Connor's simple reply.

So being called...

Well.

Hank drives him there, equally curious, as they find Markus and Simon in deep discussion, as there's also a woman dressed in bright colours, red glasses framing dark eyes and her hair neatly done in a bun, a red overcoat over a floral dress.

"I am not late, am I?" Connor asks, tilting his head upon spying the small group.

"Connor!" Markus grins, "No, you're not late at all! Ms Blyers was _just. Leaving_."

"No, she's not," Simon hums, "How would you like to model some things? Ms Blyers here found your instagram through some _interesting_ posts and thought you might like trying out some off her own outfits."

Connor looks at Hank, who shrugs, as the woman looks over, smiling warmly.

"Ah! Connor! With your _father_ , no less!" she smiles, Connor giving her a warm smile in return.

**Name: Blyers, Ruby**

**Age: 34**

**Job: Designer and Model Scout**

**Record: [No record]**

"What type of stuff?" Hank asks.

"Oh, this season we're focusing on the theme of casual-smart, so there have been various results," Ms Blyers gives a little laugh, still laughing lightly as she says "But we _have_ just have a revolution! You gave hope to _more_ than just the _androids_ , Mr Markus, sir!"

She is just as quickly grabbing a tablet from her bag.

"One outfit holds a rodeo theme, we also have several very multicultural styles. You can say no to whatever you like and you'll be working with two other models, both human. Now, Sydney's a sweetheart if ever I've known one, and Jacob is just the silkiest man you could _ever_ ask for! Standing here now I'd say he's probably as good looking at Mr Markus himself, but _you didn't hear that from me_ , OK?!"

Connor looks over at Simon.

"Can Simon come along for unofficial photos and such?" he asks quickly, "Either him or Josh..."

"Simon's fine!" Ms Blyers grins, "Come, come!"

 

Simon and Connor soon find themselves in a photography studio, Connor finding himself being pushed over to the makeup station.

Connor lets Simon take a pic, before he finds himself ushered over to a changing room.

 

The first outfit is simple, a blue jacket over a black t-shirt with white slacks. Connor ends up posing with his chin in the air, right hand behind his head, showing the green inside of the jacket as he puts his left hand loosely in his pocket.

Then, he has a dark-coloured suit with brown brogues, the stylist running over yelling "Wait, wait, wait! Hair!" before Connor finds his hair being combed out, as he's tugged back in front of the white screen, a brown barstool with a red cushion set up. Connor sits down, but is told to show of the shoes.

So, he lets his left foot dangle off the chair, shifting so he has his left foot sitting between his legs, right arm loosely on his thigh, as he leans on his left, looking off screen.

"No, smie, like it's homecoming or something!" the photographer calls.

Connor tilts his head to look at her, a sheepish smile coming to his lips.

"Theeere you go!"

Steadily, the outfits grow more bizarre, as Connor finds himself being given knee-high, tan cowboy boots with spurs, tight blue shorts, a cropped, matching jacket without sleeves put on over an orange top, as Connor can see in a mirror how it shows off a patch of skin on his lower back, turning to see that isn't the _only_ design there.

"Can we have a shot from behind?! I want that dragon in the shot!"

So, Connor does, deciding to stand with his hands on his hips, stance wide, allowing the jacket to poof out and the dragon seem like it's curling up to re-flattened, brown hair.

 

Then, they get into more dynamic shots.

"Are you OK with that on? It's quite a bit different from your usual stuff!" Simon asks.

Connor looks down at the tan jacket and booty shorts, loose, white threads with amber beads on dangling from them. He's also back in the cowboy boots, though these ones are ankle-height instead of knee-height, without the spurs, replaced with tan collars.

This time, he's led to a different set, with a green screen for the background.

"Alright! For this one, were going to need you to do a few jumps!" the photographer says, Connor silently nodding, as he does various jumps.

"Oh! Can you do any upside-down ones, or flips?"

Connor gives a cheery grin, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Both!" he grins, before doing a back flip, then walking a little way off, before going from a cartwheel into a few flips, before he _jumps_ , the camera person getting the perfect shot of Connor, grinning wildly and upside down, part way through a star-shaped spin.

After, Connor straightens, giggling softly, as Simon runs over.

"Are you alright!?" he asks, slightly terrified.

"Did you film it?" Connor asks, giving Simon a broad grin,

Simon hesitates.

"I did. But if you pull any more like that I'm getting you changed and back home," he frowns, if you'd gotten that off, even slightly, you could have gotten hurt."

"I have preconstruction," Connor smiles, panting lightly as he lets his thirium pump return to normal after that small adrenaline-shot, "It means I can see what happens when I do something, right?"

Simon raises a brow, before giving a hefty sigh.

"Well, _w_ _arn_ me next time!" he grins.

Connor quickly takes the camera, watching what he'd done with a critical eye.

"Yeah, I think that's good enough," he agrees, giving a broad grin.

They're interrupted by a wolf-whistle.

"Yeesh! If I'd been told there'd be a hottie like you on set today, I would have remembered to shave beyond my shadow-style!"

Connor blinks, as he finds a guy about a head taller than him walking on set, dressed in leather, with designer shades over his eyes, a cocky grin on his face as he is looking openly at Connor.

"Hi! I'm Connor!" Connor greets.

"Cute attitude, too; the name's Jacob, Jacob Stein!"

"You are the one working alongside Connor?" Simon asks, a critical eye of his own watching them.

"Apparently!" Jacob smirks, as he shrugs off his shirt, revealing toned arms as he pauses partway to the makeup station, "What's your name, then?"

"Simon, I came along with Connor," Simon says politely.

Jacob hums, before continuing to the stand, as there's a happy squeal.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It's _you_!"

A petite woman with wild, gold locks runs up to connor, pink stiletto heels clacking as her own floral dress, accented with a white belt, swings around her hips, nails manicured and face noticeably done from make up.

"I didn't recognise you when you were mid-flip 'cause you were going to fast, but _oh my god_! I follow your instagram and your make up is _beautiful_! I mean, your an android, so you definitely have better hand-eye coordination, but _oh my god_! I'm actually getting to _model_ with _you_?!" she squeals.

"U- Y-you must be Sydney, then," Connor says, blinking in surprise.

The woman squeals.

"Yup! Sydney Cornwall, it's an honour!" she grins, offering a hand.

Connor gives a small laugh.

"Connor Anderson," he replies, smiling.

Simon lets out a slow breath, relief visible...

 

Despite her over-the-top nature, Sydney is, indeed, a sweetheart, though Jacob...

He may be "silky", but Simon can _feel_ his stress levels slowly ticking up beneath the ire he feels, as Jacob is openly flirting with Connor, as they go through a few outfits, including another suit.

Then, Connor gets dressed in all-white, as a tunic that looks like it's basically ribbons is slung over his head, two straps revealed to be a belt, that neatly wraps over the base of the long sleeved shirt, white jeans below as Connor also has white trainers on.

Jacob, however, is dressed in the opposite colour.

Basic shots are taken, before Jacob realises something.

"Can we bring that barstool over?! I want to see if he can do that stool-sitting trick that Ariana did!" he asks.

"What?" Connor asks, as Sydney squeals.

"I have it on my phone! Sydney grins.

Simon can feel his fingers itching as a simple "Ariana stool" search bring up the image.

"This stool has a back, though?" Connor says, also doing the same.

"Oh! Wait! Makeup stool! Makeup stool! It's black, aswell, so the colours match! Then white heels! We need white heels!" Sydney grins, running off, Connor smiling softly as he waches her.

"She's like a cute little sister," Connor hums.

"Yup, she's too bubbly to be a girlfriend," Jacob agrees.

A studio hand quickly grabs the stool, as the wardrobe manager locates the shoes, handing them to Sydney, who runs back over, Connor calmly sliding off the trainers, before sliding on the pumps, pausing.

"Should I take my socks off, too?" he asks, pointing at the only other black part of his outfit.

"Yes," Sydney nods, Connor doing so with ease, a grin coming to his face as he stands, finding himself now almost at Jacob's height.

"Wow, I'm tall!" he grins, looking over at Simon, who merely answers by taking a picture.

The barstool is removed, as the makeup stool is set in place.

Connor gets his left leg up, checking his position, before smoothly using his right hand to speedily get the rest of his body up and into position.

"The curved back makes this a little harder, but I should be good," Connor smiles.

Simon moves round, next to the photographer as he snaps a picture.

Connor is out of the chair immediately after he hears the camera shutters, flexing his left leg.

"You alright?" Simon asks.

"Yeah, just re-calibrating from how much I had to lock up parts of my left side to pose properly," Connor hums, "I've done worse."

"Oh?" Jacob asks, smirking.

"I had to do the splits upside-down in an airduct whilst holding onto a criminal who thought jumping down an airduct in line with a lift would actually _work_ ," Connor hums, "I had to lock up all the bits in my waist and hands just so Hank could get the pipe my left leg was in opened up and both me and the criminal pulled out. Wasn't one of my finest moments..."

"How far can you do the splits, anyway?" Jacob smirks, "I can go a little over 180 sideways, but so I'm facing down my leg I can just about get 181."

Connor gives Jacob an innocent grin.

"My systems have been incorporated with the flexibility of the WR400, so I can go a full 240 degrees. sideways and forwards, I can also do that trick most contortionists can do of with folding my spine just over 180 degrees backwards so my upper body is between my legs."

"Wow," Jacob's face turns to one of open surprise and admiration.

"Wait, where was that yoga outfit?!" Ms Blyers calls, as Connor finds himself being pushed back to the makeup station.

Ten minutes later, Connor has a picture of himself with his feet on either side of his head, smiling coyly at the camera as he's propped his head on one arm. showing a bit more of the yoga shirt beneath him...

 

Unfortunately, it's after this point that Jacob gets a little... Touchy.

Sydney was already a touchy-feely person herself, the domestic picture taken on the green screen, where Sydney had happily wrapped her arms around Connor's neck for one shot and leant on Jacob for another were an amendment to that.

But the fact that Jacob started doing things like slipping his hand into Connor's back pocket during one shot and lifting Connor up onto his hip for another...

 _Really... Grated_ at Simon, as Connor was as _oblivious_ as ever.

So, when they were having a little break, Simon _dealt with it._

"Jacob, can I ask you something?" Simon smiles, leaning on the table by Jacob, who was chowing down on some mashed potatoes, beans and peas.

"Yur?" Jacob asks, looking up.

"Please stop going after Connor. I know some shots may require some things, but Connor likes someone else. The only reason he's not flipped you off him or broken your arm yet, is because of how socially inept he is," Simon states, "Got it?"

Jacob sits up, swallowing his mouthful down, before giving a shrug.

"He's hot and single! He's _literally_ my type _to a T_! I'll take his crush into consideration, but I'm still going to do what I want, because it's _a crush_ , like that means either of us'll ever actually try and fuck the person we're pining after!"

Simon's eyes narrow.

"My question is a yes or no answer, Mr Stein," Simon frowns.

Jacob snorts, giving a lopsided grin.

"No. Because being touchy-feely doesn't _mean_ _anything_! You're not telling Little Miss over there off for the amount of shots she's gotten Connor to give her a piggyback and shit!"

"Because _she knows boundaries_ ," Simon growls.

"Simon?" Connor's voicehas both boys looking over to see Connor already dressed in an outfit for the next shot - blue dungarees, a white top, white socks and blue trainers, the dragon from the cowboy jacket softened into a seahorse on the front in a peach-pink, "Are you two alright?"

"Fine!" Jacob smiles.

"Yes, I'll come and snap a few pictures for you in a moment, alright? Maybe you could talk to Sydney for a bit?" Simon smiles, waiting until Connor was happily across the room...

...Before forcing Jacob's face into his food, snapping a picture with his eyes, before leaning over to growl in the man's ear.

"If I catch you trying _anything_ , _anything at all_ , then I will _personally_ let you be known as a molester, _alright_?"

Simon turns, heading back over to Connor with a warm smile, as he hears Jacob's disgust as he wipes both make up and food from his face.

Well...

 _Someone_ has to remove all those perverts snapping pictures of Connor's butt and more suggestive positions without his permission...

 _Right_?...

 

"Markus! Are you still alive?" Simon calls into Markus' room the next morning.

A half-grunt, half-whine is his reply.

"Good! You have an hour until we need to leave for your next interview on live television! Clean up any thirium-stains from busted nose-vessels and get a refill now, please!"

Simon starts humming a little tune, leaving, as he hears North going to check on their "leader".

" _SOMEONE GET LUCY!_ " North yells, "Markus did more than bust his nose, again!"

A sly, entertained grin comes to Simon's face, as he steps into the lift, already having sent a message to Lucy.

He's gotten Markus successfully jealous and woken up to his oversized crush with those pictures...

 

 

 

...Now to get Josh, North and _maybe_ Daniel to handle _Connor's_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headraline...
> 
> For this...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293226?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comment_176442366  
> ...I blame you. ;D  
> (Though Devious!Simon has been sliding about in my mind for a while from various places, so ignore the sound of brotherly cackling, please! ^w^)  
> (Also, Look Forwards to Daniel's Chapter, alright?! ^w^)


	23. Chrissie

If there was ever anything found out quite thoroughly after the deviancy of Kamski's three lady-friends, it was that Chrissie loved cooking.

 _She._ _Adored_. Cooking.

The only thing she could ever call slightly better than cooking was when she figured out her sister's ~~husband~~ boyfriend had a kink for eating semi-liquids, such as chocolate and cream, off of someone.

RA _9_ does she love that...

But, digressing, bad Chrissie, bad; you always mix things a bit too much or cook things a bit too long when you do that!

Chrissie's third love was _Connor_.

Of course, her dear sister, given the "father" status on Elijah, already grabbed the idea of being his mother, despite his mother technically being that _witch_ from Cyberlife's mainframe, but she was dead now! So Chloe could be... Oooh! The Good Step-mom!

(She'd have to tell that to Charlotte, given how much she and Charlotte _love_ teasing their eldest sibling. If she told Charlotte whilst she was playing with her bikes, getting to see her drop something would be quite the slap-stick!)

Anyway, _anyway_ , this made Chrissie his Auntie, no?

And Aunties _always_ get to visit their nieces and nephews, _right_?

Especially when they're as nice as _she_ is!

"Chloe, Charlotte! I'm heading out for a bit! Is my bike alright?!" she calls, getting out a box and placing several cookies inside, before getting a smaller bag and placing a few of her experimental dog treats inside.

Heading off, it only takes twenty-four minutes to drive to the Anderson residence.

_Maybe she could flirt with Hank..._

_...Hmm..._

_...Nah, Elijah's enough of a handful..._

It appears they've stil not gotten back from work.

Though Sumo's inside, so _that's_ worth a break in!

She steps back, looking down to adjust her satchel, before realising something.

Sumo.

The cutest, _fluffiest_ dog ever, who _loves_ barking at everything that comes near the house...

...Is _quiet_?!

She frowns, before lightly pressing at the front door.

It gives the most minute of creaks as it swings open.

Quickly, she catches it before it can hit the wall, gently leaving her heels just inside the doorway.

(And, _yes_ , she rides in heels! Chrissie may like pumps and slippers quite a bit, but when she's going biking or visiting anyone, _heels_ are _handy_!)

Quietly, Chrissie reaches for the baseball bat she knows is kept behind the front door and creeps in, hearing noises from one of the rooms.

But first; best dog boy.

Poking her head into the living room, she spots him easily.

Padding over, she checks him over.

 

**Status: Asleep. Indication of a mild tranquilizer. Should wake up in ten to twenty minutes.**

 

Well! That's _excellent_!

Turning, Chrissie quietly strolls back to the hall from which the noises came.

Oh, and, _how lovely_! They were _humming_!

 _This_ would be easy!

Chrissie adopts a cheery, quiet gait, as she strolls down the hall.

That day, she was wearing pink leather - jacket and booty shorts - with a white tank top, the Pepsi logo on the front in pink, red and blue. Her hair was up in two messy bunches, so she knew beyond a doubt that, given she'd left her shoes at the door, going in just white socks, she looked quite unintimidating.

So, she announced herself in her usual, cheery way.

"Hello! Why are you in Connor's room?" Chrissie smiles.

The woman in the room startles, a camera in one hand and a picture in the other.

Her open shock is quickly veiled, as she replies.

"What about you? Only Lieutenant Hank Anderson and Connor Anderson live here."

Chrissie gives a warm smile, veiling her own style of poison.

"Well, deary; you _could_ say that I'm Conny's Auntie! My name's Chrissie!"

 

**Name: Miss Stewart, Rachel**

**Age: 28**

**Profession: Part-time Journalist, Part-Time Lecturer**

**Record: [No Record] _{Charges of Extortion retracted after a week.}_**

 

 

"Well, maybe you should get out, then; I happen to be here after being given Connor's key; you're intruding."

Chrissie finally allows her first signs of danger to show.

"Really? While I can see that my nephew's room has been turned into a tip and my sweet little Sumo has been drugged with a tranquilizing dart? I also believe your bag holds _several_ items that you shouldn't _have_ in there, such as; one photo of Cole and Hank's deceased wife, one of Connor's favourite shirts and- _is that the pants from a HR400_?!"

"I found them in here," Miss Stewart says politely.

Chrissie _knows_ that's a load of bull, _especially_ with how, even if Connor wanted... _That_ , he _definitely_ wouldn't be going to  _the_ _Eden Club_ , or any Clubs of that kind, and, if he were to be encouraged otherwise, Hank would _happily_ shoot the person pressuring Connor _in the nuts_.

A light, entertained laugh leaves Chrissie's lips, as she tilts her head slightly.

"You're one of the workers from that minor tabloid place, aren't you? The one that's a bit _more_ than a tabloid, _correct_?" Chrissie asks, leaning on the bat, the bright blue contrasting nicely with everything but for Chrissie's eyes and part of the pepsi logo, which the colours matched.

"You can tell?" the intruder asks.

"Of course, Miss Stewart; I may be an ST200, but my dear Elijah was kind enough to give us girls an... _Edge_ , shall we say? Of course, as the youngest, I just have the optics of a RK800, but..." Chrissie gives a little giggle, as the dear girl who thought she could trick her _finally_ realised how _badly_ she'd messed up!

A stiletto heel shoots through where Chrissie's head had been, as Chrissie is quick to use the ankle of the attached foot to yank the girl out of the room, not really finding in herself to care when an anguished yell leaves Miss Stewart's lips as she hears the sound of an elbow hitting the doorway of Connor's room.

Though then the slimy twerp tries clinging to the doorway.

So, tucking the bat under her arm to free her hand, Chrissie calmly yanks off the woman's shoe...

...And tickles the base of the woman's foot, grinning as she re-calibrates at the sudden change in tension, dragging the kicking and hissing fool down to the main hall, returning the handle of the bat to her hand.

Good, _now_ she has room.

Quickly, Chrissie drop's the woman's foot, as she _swings_.

An air-shattering _crunch and_ pained scream is oddly satisfying, as Chrissie _smiles_ at the intruder, _leering_ at her.

"Darling, you chose the _wrong person_ to try and get _blackmail_ on!"

Chrissie tilts her head as she carefully analyses the broken leg, smirking when she finds Miss Stewart's pain tolerance has the woman refusing to move at all.

Calmly, Chrissie takes the big, black purse from the human, grabbing a nearby tin bin, gently removing the trash inside, before emptying the items in the purse into the bin, nose wrinkling.

"My, my dear, you go for _NYC_?! Honey, the income you have from your company _should_ afford you _Rimmel_! Even if their foundation is a blunder and you'd be better with Body Shop foundation..."

For about two minutes Chloe scolds the woman, before remembering to clean up.

"Ah!" she cries, before touching her LED, "Should probably ensure Sumo has enough to drink when he wakes up!"

In actual fact, she's calling Hank.

" _Yeah_?" Hank's voice fills her mind, as Chrissie smiles.

"Hello~! I went to your house for a visit and caught a tabloid journalist who was trying to find, or at least _make_ , blackmail against Connor after tranquilizing poor Sumo! I've dealt with them, though Connor will need to be kept away for a bit while I get the DPD to pick her up, OK?!"

There's a pause.

" _Did you break anything?_ "

Chrissie _hums_.

"I think one of Miss Stewart's shoes... Though I know I _definitely_ broke her leg."

" _O... K..._ " Hank says slowly, " _I'll take Connor to Jericho, call Markus, will ya?_ "

"Sure!"

Hank hangs up, as Chrissie dials the DPD.

" _Detroit Police Department?? What is the reason for your call?_ "

"I just came to visit Lieutenant Anderson and Connor at their home, only to find a burglar - would you be kind enough to send over an ambulance to pick her up?" Cassie chirps.

There was a pause.

"I kind of broke her leg for trying to gain blackmail to extort Connor," Chrissie hums, "Even though she did try to beat me up while I was asking her politely to put Connor and Hank's things back before leaving... May or may not have lost it when I saw she was planning to plant a HR400's underwear..."

There's the sound of the receptionist quickly trying to control themself.

" _W-we'll be sending both a cop car and an ambulance. Please stay on the premises,_ " the receptionist finally says.

"Of course; I need to ensure that Sumo, their dog, is alright, he got tranquilized."

" _...I'm also sending a vet, to keep things on the safe side._ "

"Okay, darling!" Chrissie hums, as she carefully moves Sumo's bowl to be beside her favourite oversized puppy, the receptionist hanging up as Chrissie dials Markus, a cheeky grin coming to her face as she sits to gently pet Sumo.

" _Hello_?"

"Someone needs to look after Connor while I deal with an intruder at his and Hank's house! Have a nice date with my nephew and I'll remove your voice box if you tell him anything or try anything! Ciao!" Chrissie chirps, before hanging up, as she only just manages to catch the start of a horrified exclamation...

 

The officers arrive first, finding the front door open, Chrissie in the living room by the now-happily-being-pet Sumo and across from their extortionist.

"Who's a good boy! You! Yes you!" Chrissie coos, before a polite cough attracts her attention.

She stares that the officer for a moment, before giving a broad, happy grin.

"Evening, Officer!" she smiles.

The Officer seems to have a double take.

"Y-you're one of Mr Kamski's androids!"

"Indeed I am~!" Chrissie laughs cheerily, "Now, if you could please remove Miss Stewart from the premises, then I can give you a statement _without_ the poor dear trying anything, alright?!"

The officer is quick to stand to attention.

"Yes, Ma'am! Right away!"

Chrissie _chuckles_ to herself, before returning her attention to the happy pupper now having a full belly of Chrissie's homemade doggy-treats.

He'd even learnt how to roll over while they were waiting for the officers! What a good pair of boys Hank has!

(Maybe Elijah could get one of the android ones for when she and her sisters were without anyone but eachother for hugs and entertainment...)

 


	24. Just Floof Here!

"I'm sure you can take care of this, my dear twin," Simon grins, holding out the tablet.

Daniel raises a brow, as he takes it.

"...Merchandise?"

"Connor has quite a following; I thought maybe, by first having Connor have merchandise that then can donate here to fund us androids, we can then move on to Connor having a channel on youtube."

"Youtube?" Daniel asks, recollecting in a mere moment the many times his former ward had happily cheered over young men and laughed at cartoon s on the open network.

"Yup! At that point Connor can film things with his camera, that I can then edit and upload. I'll also call it "Connor Anderson"... Maybe I could ask Captain Fowler about it, given the recent spike in the DPD's outgoing photos..."

"With the comments on there?" Daniel asks, smirking.

"Oh, also it means we can get Markus to keep doing his paperwork; he's practically addicted to Connor's feed, by now!" Simon grins.

Daniel raises a brow, as Simon scrolls down to indicate a certain oblong, white object.

"...Ah... But what if Connor were to ever visit?"

Simon gives Daniel a broad grin.

"Collecting the old merch means we can also see where to go with new merch and what might be good to re-release later on... It's not really our problem if they justso happen to also be kept in Markus' room, correct?"

Daniel chuckles.

"You and Markus are going to get in so much trouble; I expect it to be Robert or North doing this sort of stuff, honestly."

"If we set up a website things will be easier to handle."

 

The two PL androids talk over it for a while longer.

Then, with the all-clear from both the DPD and Connor (and some cackling from Hank and questioning sounds from Conan) they set up the merchandise and arrange for 500 copies of each item.

Then, they need to sell them.

"How about including Connor's signature on one hundred copies?" Josh asks, "limited things can, in future, be charged more for, as the limited supply makes it rarer."

"Perfect idea, Josh!" Simon grins, as Daniel is monitoring things, flopped on a couch in one of the back rooms, where construction wasn't being managed, some TR400s coming in and out on their breaks.

Luther enters in a top and jeans, peering over.

"Limited things also mean humans demand even more; I hope you are prepared to be chased after," he hums, before grabbing some knitting from a side to return to.

The three androids watch Luther for a moment, though when it's obvious he has nothing else to say, they turn back to their discussion.

"So no limited edition items?"

"Not yet, we'll also need to rent a warehouse," Simon states, frowning...

 

"Conan! Conan!" Connor grins, finding his big little brother in the garden.

Conan turns.

Then promptly splutters, LED flashing red, then dying down to amber, as he takes in the sight of Connor in a t-shirt and jeans.#

He was used to the make up, used to the suits.

But now Connor was wearing a t-shirt with the slogan "Happy hugs!" around a small, yellow chick with its wings spread, light blue jeans matching silver and blue make-up and Connor's hair falling in fluffy curls around his head makes Connor look _completely and utterly adorable_.

Like, Conan wants to just pick him up and keep him home for _the whole day_ with Sumo adorable.

"Yes?"

"I'm having another photo shoot for my merch! I get to dress however I want and Simon, North, Kara and Daniel are helping out!" Connor smiles, "I asked if you could be in a few and Kara said that I could also bring Sumo!"

Conan processes this for a moment.

"Ok, then... What about Hank?"

"He's at work, so I have to wait before I can take any pictures with him..." Connor pouts.

Conan tries to clamp down on the urges to both hug his brother and march to the DPD to drag Hank away to get that pout to go.

He fails on the first one.

Thankfully Sumo stops him from the second one by launching on his back at the sight of Connor...

 

Half the shoot has Conan just in a heap in the corner.

"You alright? You look like you're going to overload, or something," North hums, leaning by him.

"Connor... Is too cute for an RK model."

"Y'think?" North cackles, "You do know that cuteness can then mean Connor then catches his enemies by surprise?"

Conan shoots North a _glare_.

"He already has Allen there to do the scaring for him, while _I_ have to go about with the most _tsundere cat-lover_ in the _universe of cat-lovers_!" Conan pouts, crossing his arms.

He hears a camera go off, eyes flicking over to catch Josh aiming the camera at them with a grin.

"Conan! Why don't you come over here! I have an idea for a picture!" Connor calls, grinning.

Sighing, Conan stands, walking over to the cheery RK800.

"Hug me from behind and put your chin on my head!" Connor smiles.

Rolling his eyes, Conan does so, practically purring as he feels the warmth coming from his smaller sibling.

He hears a click, Conan frowning when the sound stops him from revelling in how lucky he was.

Another click.

"Hey, Conan, can you lift Connor up?!"

"Wait, what?!" Connor asks, surprise on his face as Conan catches on, smirking devilishly as he swoops his little brother - in more natural make up with a buttoned up shirt over his jeans - into a bridal carry.

"Why yes," Conan smirks, "I can!"

There's a click of the camera, as Connor whines.

"I did _not_ expect that!" he pouts.

"But you're so light and squishy!" Conan chuckles, "If I could, I'd carry you about until either Markus or Hank ended up chasing me about!"

"What about Sumo?"

"Sumo is easy to distract with belly-rubs. He likes me as much as you, by now!"

Sumo barks at his name, trotting over.

About four more pictures are taken as first, Sumo looks up lovingly at the two.

Second, Sumo thinks getting carried is fun, so jumps.

Then Sumo lands and knocks both RK models back, before finally trying to give then both as many doggy-kisses as possible.

(Thankfully, Conan's landing wasn't where something could get knocked over...)

 

Sumo gets his own lot of photos, as Conan ends up doing several more shots with Connor, including when Connor found a pair of flower-headbands he wanted to try to get Conan to wear.

Then Sumo brings Connor his coat when they're almost done with photos of the boys and Sumo. Both brothers internally fanboy, converging on their dog to bury their faces in his soft fur and give Sumo lots of petting, confusing the fluffy pupper as Daniel smiles softly from his chair, watching the others having their fun.

He's happy Connor, post-deviancy, had managed to obtain a family of his own, one that was balanced between humans and androids, with relative ease.

 

When Hank turns up, it's to find Conan knocked on his chest as Connor's pulled out a squeaky toy, both boys looking rather ruffled.

"What the heck?" he asks, without any actual heat.

Sumo barks and races over to knock Hank over.

"Sumo!" Connor whines, squeaking the toy a few times more, as Conan laughs.

It surprises everyone, though looking at Connor, it's not hard to see why; he resembled an overgrown child too easily, in a plain set of pastel green dungarees with a baby blue shirt underneath, the red squeaky toy extended as a pout is on Connor's face, blue and white trainers completing the look.

Hank ends up being wormed into wearing a suit similar to the one from the gallery, as Conan and Connor are back in their correlating suits, Connor smiling cheerily as his arms are around his father and brother's waist, Sumo patiently sitting at Connor's feet, a bow tie around his neck as he stares at the treat Simon is holding behind the camera.

Once there's the click of the camera, Simon lowers the hand miming for Sumo to stay, Sumo quickly bounding across to gobble up the treat with a happy _BORF_!

After this are several more shots of Hank and Connor - including Hank somehow being talked into giving his first surrogate son into a piggyback - before the group packs up and parts ways.

"I wonder how the pictures will come out..." Connor hums, as Hank drives them home; Conan always ended up having to sit up front with Hank because his legs were too long for the back. (Hank stopping the car to find his larger child had ended up sitting in the middle, doing the splits, yet with his arms crossed and a blank face was an... _Interesting_ appearance.)

Connor doesn't mind; it means he also gets to cuddle with Sumo and Sumo was a _very good boy_!

(This time Hank glances back to find Connor and Sumo cuddled up together and fast asleep. Conan may or may not have sent the resulting eye-camera photos to Simon...)


	25. An Odd Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North and Gavin come to an agreement.

"Seriously? Just _fucking kiss_!" Gavin grumbles, watching Markus and Connor acting like a pair of awkward teens as Sumo ran around the parks.

"You yell anything and I'm the one getting all the shit for it," Hank retorts, equally as quiet.

They'd meant to pick up Connor and Sumo for a case, Conan sitting in the back by the dog-blanket, watching silently.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Both humans jerk at the voice of Markus' personal Valkyrie.

"Yo," North grins, leaning on Hank's open window.

"What the _fuck_!" Gavin curses, recoiling.

"You, Uncle Callie's Café, 3pm," she says, pointing at Gavin.

Gavin _stares_.

"Anyway, I need the idiot to se if the latest merch is good."

"Why?" Conan asks, "There is no straight correlation between the two."

"If Markus overloads, it's worth a lot, if he just smoulders, it goes cheep, if he doesn't react... The Universe has Ended," North smirks.

Conan pauses.

"So what about the one where he dressed in PJs with a puppy plushie, before handing Simon the plush and unbuttoning his top?"

North _grins_.

"That's why I'm going to need an asshole who knows Connor like I know Markus, with _out_ the Millennial viewpoint or social capabilities of an octopus."

Hank and Conan give matching looks of disapproval, before Hank _huffs_.

"As long as it doesn't mean my kid ends up losing his shit over something, I'll allow it."

North imitates the Cheshire cat as she straightens,

"Oh, he won't..." she grins...

 

"So, what do you want?" Gavin asks, sitting opposite North, "Apart from a free Thirium drink."

North _chuckles_.

"I want to get our boys to stop pining like idiots, so I was thinking we'd force them to watch a romance film together."

"Eh?" Gavin frowns.

North _grins_.

"We get them to dress up nice, drag them into the theatre and get them to watch that re-release of Enchanted..." North says.

"Enchanted?" Gavin asks, before snorting, " _Nooo_ fucking way, that thing is cringy as fuck despite it's good plot. We want them to love eachother more? I'd say go for something like Anastasia or Quest for Camelot; they may be kids movies, but they're quality."

North _hums_.

"Do you have those?"

Gavin pauses.

"Do you have a projector?"

North _chuckles_.

"Midnight at the park?"

"You're going to need a sheet to shine it on, we'll arrange shit first."

"Well, I didn't plan a treasure hunt out for nothing," North snorts.

Gavin _grins_.

"Oh?..."

 

"If not for me, then do it for the body pillow we just finished designing," North says, pushing Markus towards the statue, where their first full act as a revolution had occurred.

Markus completely stops.

"What body pillow?!" he demands.

North gives Markus her usual cheek.

"Come along and you'll find out," she says, before they arrive.

North can practically  _hear_ Markus' thirium pump increasing its speed.

Connor was waiting at the statue, dressed casually for once, a crimson top under a fluffy white cardigan, the base of which brushed against close-fitting, cream jeans, as Connor was flicking his usual coin between his fingers.

Though he accidentally drops it when he sees them, automatically scrambling to catch it as it drops to the floor, which sets Gavin in to full-blown _cackles_.

Markus was dressed just as casually; a loose black jacket over a grey top, ripped blue jeans on his legs with his usual black boots.

"I-, uh-, M-Markus! It's really good to see you!" Connor stutters, grinning.

"L-likewise..." Markus says, eyes flicking to a side slightly as he internally scolds himself for stuttering.

North hums.

"So, we're sending you two on a treasure hunt; we're tired of your shit and are dealing with it," Gavin states.

"Eh?" Connor oh so eloquently asks, as North can tell he'd forgotten about Gavin at the sight of tall-friendly-and-handsome with her.

"Just take the first clue and go! Go!" North grins, as Connor sheepishly takes said clue from Gavin, both sassy trolls making their own speedy exit.

At the sight of the clue, Connor's embarrassment dies; he's a _detective_ , such things were _simple_ for him!...

 

 _From Season 3, Episode 10's main enemy, find the matching enemy from the previous series_.

 

Connor freezes up....

...Well...

"I-... It doesn't give a show's name..."

Markus smiles, as he looks around.

Then he looks at the statue.

"Well, maybe they mean a mannequin."

"Eh?"

Markus points up.

"Statue villains are most notoriously featured in Dr Who's "Don't Blink" episode, where the enemies are the Weeping Angels. The closest enemy from the season before then is from Season 2, episode 10, where they're against the Autons, which are moving plastic instead of moving stone... So we want mannequins!"

Connor blinks in shock, before _grinning_.

"That works!" he grins, "The closest shop like that is the boutique just outside of the square!"

 

The pair continue on, as each question takes advantage of both their skillsets.

It even has, at one point, Markus giving Connor a boost up when one clue is on an upper windowsill.

"You're surprisingly light," Markus remarks.

"I was built to be as lightweight, yet strong as possible," Connor replies, smirking, "Though, as a prototype, I was built with extra features, each one so I'm capable of full interrogation, manipulation and understanding of humans!"

"Really? I don't really know what I was built for beyond acting as the original prototype of the PL600s and AX400s, of curse, I too have extra features to be able to care completely for my owner... Though really they're more "Dad", now."

Connor smiles.

"You mean Mr Manfred?"

Markus nods, smiling.

Connor recognises the location this time, quickly grabbing Markus' wrist and racing them in the correct direction...

...Before letting go once there, face turning blue with embarrassment, matching the blue tinge on Markus' cheeks.

"Oh! I-, err-, well... Sorry, you probably didn't expect that..."

"N-no, no! It's fine! Markus smiles, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, the next clue point to here; Central Park..."

Markus takes Connor'shand again.

"Then, let's go," he says, voice gentle, as they head inside...

 

North and Gavin watch as the two arrive, a tug on the small basket set in the centre of the picnic blanket setting off the projector.

Gavin hits play on his laptop, as North quietly snaps a picture of the pair, grinning like an idiot as they watch.

Both android men are visibly awkward for the start of the film, which is none other than Tangled - the one movie both Gavin and North had finally made an agreement on.

As they continue to watch, Connor and Markus snuggle together, North getting quite a bit of blackmail and juicy shots as Connor casually points out how Markus could be perceived as Flynn.

Then Rapunzel uses a frying-pan and Connor's ears turn blue at a chuckle from Markus.

They continue to watch, Connor quietly nodding his head with the song of "I've Got a Dream".

It's adorable.

And worth the footage.

Especially when Flynn's flat expression gets Markus letting out a snort of amusement.

Markus wraps an arm around Connor when Gothel starts trying to put down Rapunzel, giving what is basically a reprise of Mother Knows Best.

After it happens, Connor snuggles up to Markus, giving Markus a comforting smile, saying something softly.

They watch quietly as Rapunzel ends up returning to the tower, Flynn then rescuing her as Gothel falls out the window, Rapunzel's tears saving Flynn.

Both Gavin and North are quiet, as Connor ducks his head, reaching up a hand in the motion of wiping away tears.

"Are you OK?" Markus says, voice soft.

"Yeah... It's just, I can relate..."

"Amanda, right?" Markus says, voice gentle.

"...Yeah," Connor says, before smiling, "Though, then I remember you guys coming to save us... You're my Flynn, right?"

"Oh? If anything, I think it'd be Conan; he was the one to destroy Amanda completely, after all."

Any further words of Markus' were cut off by Connor, the younger android's lips pressing lightly on his, befoe pulling away.

"None of us would be here, without you; you helped me, then you helped Conan, then you're helping everyone and... Well..." Connor's face turns blue again as he looks at his fingers.

Markus replies by gently lifting Connor's chin.

"We wouldn't be here without you, either; you saved me, then you also give us a new perspective, that's bright and special, because you are able to not only see, but _show_ the beauty of both androids and humans, alike..." he says gently.

North almost forgets she's filming it, as Markus gives a smile so _pure_ , so _bright_ , so _gentle_ , like the moon, that it has North pressing a hand over her heart.

"You're _amazing_ , and I fell for _every inch_ of you, _hard_."

Connor's face is filled with wonder and surprise, before they kiss again, North finally deciding that, yup, time to pack up.

"OK, OK, you two are cute as fuck, we _get_ it already, y'dorks! But Hank's gunna start asking where Connor is and we've got to pack all this stuff... Unless you wnt to walk Connor home," North says, the last bit coming with a wink.

Markus' face turns blue.

"I-, um, I-... You saw all of that?!"

"Yup, filmed and photo'd it, too!" North grins.

Connor scrambles to his feet, as Gavin starts cleaning up, the other three helping, before Gavin ends up giving the other three a lift home...

 

Connor arrives to find Hank restraining Conan, who's trying to not hurt Hank whilst heading for the door.

"He's _my brother_!" Conan roars.

"Um? I am? Why?" Connor says, stepping in completely.

Conan stopping suddenly has both men crashing to the floor, setting off Sumo, who uses the other two as a springboard to Connor, knocking him, too, to the floor.

"Wh- Hey, Sumo!" Connor smiles, before cooing over the huge pupper that would be crushing his legs, were he human.

A sound has Connor peering over at his father and brother.

Oddly enough they're both sitting up.

"Uh, you two OK?" Connor asks.

"Nah, we're good!" Hank grins, waving a hand.

Connor raises a brow, before getting distracted by Sumo again.

Which means he misses the way both men give Sumo looks of jealousy about their son/brother's attention being stolen.

Sumo's too busy enjoying his favourite owner's petting to notice, though.


	26. Japanese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan notices a thing...  
> ...So he deals with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched the whole of Miira no Kaikata/How to Keep a Mummy overnight (yes, I slept for about 6 hrs in between, but still...)  
> This came to mind because Sora and Tazuki have similar styles, in my opinion, to Connor and Conan (Though I ship those two on that show so hard I literally end up screaming "JUST KISS!" when they're talking about feelings together in episode 11, LOLOLOL)  
> So, here's what I came up with!  
> Enjoy! XD  
> (Would have made this a oneshot, but it fit too well, lololol XD)

Conan watched from across the office, sitting at his desk as Connor, in the best word he could describe it, _fluffed_ around the office.

Sometimes he'd talk with Hank, sometimes with Miller, sometimes he'd look over to Conan, _then_ he'd zoom over to the break-room or restroom for unpredictable amounts of time, with anything ruffled having been neatened.

Rinse and repeat.

Switch and repeat.

So, Conan dealt with it.

" _Nii-san, yamette to kocchi,_ " he says, voice firm as he tells his brother to stop and come to him, getting to his feet.

Connor is partway through carrying some files from the printer by this point.

"Conan?"

" _Come here, right now_!" Conan states, still talking Japanese.

" _Nani korre_?" Connor asks, switching easily.

" _You've been fluttering about like an idiot, either tell me what's wrong or go home for the day; you're reducing the productivity here,_ " Conan continues.

Connor _droops_ , as he puts the files on his desk, before trotting over to Conan.

" _I'm sorry_ ," he says, " _But I have a lot on my mind and I don't want to worry anyone and I kind of don't know what to do and-_ "

Conan slaps Connor around the back of his head.

" _You're making me worry more, idiot_!" he growls, " _If it's someone else's fault, tell me and I'll deal with them, if it's something to do with you, talk to someone! You're even more worrying when you start getting fussy over it_!"

" _But Conan..._ " Connor attempts, " _My social programming's all muddled and then my thorium pump increases pace even though I'm not running and then I try talking and it gets all jumbled and-"_

 _"Who's causing this_?" Conan asks, bristling.

Connor's cheeks turn blue.

"S-s-someone?!" he stutters, switching back to English in his shock.

"Yes, Connor, you're going to tell me, alright?" Conan says curtly, before Connor looks down at his feet.

"W-who's to say-"

Conan tilts his head, a cheeky gleam coming to his eyes.

"First name out your mouth right _now_!" he says quickly, voice merging the words together.

"Markus!" Connor squeaks, taking a step back from Conan.

Silence falls between the two, as Conan's LED shoots from a calm blue into red.

 _HIS INNOCENT LITTLE BROTHER WAS FOCUSING AND WORRYING OVER THE DEVIANT LEADER_?!

"Gavin, I'm abandoning you for a bit," he states calmly, clicking his heels together...

Before racing _out a window_ , as Connor squeals his protest, moving to try and stop Conan, though Conan's already at the other end of the carpark outside by the time Connor gets there.

"Oh no nononono~..." Connor worries, as Hank _sighs_.

"What the fuck?" Gavin snaps.

"Conan finally has a name for Connor's crush," Hank replies, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I pity them."

Connor decides he wants there to be a mini-earthquake and the ground to swallow him up...

 

Josh is speaking with some of the gardening androids outside the New Jericho entrance, when he spots a high-speed blob hurtling in their direction...

...Ah...

"Excuse me, I have to go and find Simon; there will be a bit of a noisy hurricane here in less than a minute," he says, voice completely calm, as is his smile, before trotting peacefully back inside...

...Before _running_ for Simon's office.

"Angry big brother, ETA 27 seconds," he says,knocking on the door.

"Oh? Which brother?"

"Conan. Who else."

"I see..." Simon hums, gliding to his feet and towards the entrance...

Just in time for it to crash open with a heaving, white-suited RK900 storming into the room.

" _WHERE THE HECK IS THE FOOL TO AIM FOR MY BROTHER'S HEART_!" he roars.

For a first thing to say...

Simon and Josh notice the children watching, frozen, nearby.

Ah, that explains it; self-censorship.

"Conan! It appears you found out about North, Josh, Gavin and I's delightful little game!" Simon smiles, voice cheery.

Burning blues burry into the pair, as Conan strides over, lowering his voice to a growl.

"Connor is _my_ brother, I'm _not_ letting someone who has been _breaking_ _the law_ and _dating someone else until very recently_ date Connor until _after_ I know them properly! No _matter_ the outcome of the laws broken!" he gnashes out, looming over the pair with ease.

Honestly, Simon would find it terrifying if he was... You know, _not Simon_.

Josh glances at Simon, wondering how many screws he has loose to _still_ be smiling at the _most recently made for combat_ android.

"Oh, you can, if you want to!" Simon hums, smile wide and genuine, "Though I must say, I'm honestly surprise Markus didn't fall sooner! We test our Connor-merch on him to see if it will sell well! However much it flusters him, shows how much he likes it!"

Conan crosses his arms, looking _very_ close to either _squashing_ or _defenestrating_ the pair of them.

Simon hums a little more, before reaching up and whispering something into Conan's ear.

Josh can only watch, face betraying his internal "I should have known/what have I done/RA9 I Am Done" monologue; there are practically words twisting around the pair as they communicate in hushed whispers, the RK900 not really into interfacing.

(Which reminds Josh; he should probably check through the internet, nationally, if any of Amanda's coding, or coding similar to Amanda's, needed to be dealt with...)

It's the low chuckles that bring him back.

Or more, evil aura, low chuckles and _excited grin_ that Conan had.

"I _would_ have had Markus first climb Everest, then swim through both the Black sea and Bermuda Triangle, but with this..." Conan hums, before releasing another dark chuckle, "I believe just a café-date should work, were we to _suddenly_ have a new food-compatibility patch, given us RK-hundreds _do_ all have the required hardware..."

Further dark chuckling emerges, as Josh's LED turns red.

"Simon, what did you _do_?!" Josh hisses, as Simon calmly crosses his arms behind his back.

"I merely informed him of how things had been going so far between the two and how much of a larger defence it would mean for Connor were he to become the husband of a Political Might _like_ Markus; at least having Markus would be better than, say, one of our more _crazed_ androids, correct? Or maybe, even one of those low-life humans who can appear quite _predatory_..." Simon replies airily, as though they were talking about the weather and _not_ a pair of their best friends, "It merely took a quiet, verbal push towards his more central systems... Such as his love for his brother and mystery-solving..."

"Better the devil you know, you mean?" Josh sighs; he thought Simon would just _stop_ him, not _convert_ him!

"Exactly, Josh!" Simon grins, "Anyway, I was in the middle of an email to a rather raunchy journalist; they want to try and drag Markus' name through the muck and I _did_ need some stress relief before I continued..."

Josh is done.

North can take over on organising everyone in Jericho, Joshi is _done_ with everyone's _bull_!

"Oh, Josh, please remember you're the _pacifist_ of our team, like Markus!" Simon calls over his shoulder...

... _Shit_...

Josh decides he's just going to shut down for a while...


	27. Asking Stuff

North watched as Markus kept on flitting about like a trapped bat, even if his work efficiency had increased with his increased speed, she new _exactly_ how bad this would be later.

"Do you know there's now a new Connor Pop figurine?" she asks.

Markus is in front of her in seconds.

"What?" he asks, the word practically snapping out of his mouth.

"Slow down and I'll tell you the theme for this one."

Markus tilts his head, before settling beside North on the stairs.

"So?" he asks.

"Are you calm?"

"I'm... Not finding everything too slow, if that's what you mean..." Markus says.

North rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, after the success of the photo-shoot with Connor and his family, there's now a Connor Pop figurine set based around the shoot," she says, "It has Conan wearing cat ears and Connor wearing dog ears; the ears are detachable and it also comes with a Sumo figurine that has a bee outfit. I asked Simon about any Hank figurines and he said that the Pop! Hank figurine is limited edition, given they've only produced one batch to go with the set, since apparently "old men don't generally sell well," though then he gave me that grin that states he knows otherwise and is plotting something."

"Did you get it?" Markus asks, "Including the Hank figurine?"

North hums, giving Markus a sly look.

"Oh, that depends on something..."

"What?!"

"Are you going to stop fussing over your feelings for Connor and ask him out already?"

"A-ask out?" Markus voice glitches, eyes widening as his cheeks turn a strong blue, "I- I- I- I- I-..."

North tilts her head back with a huff for a moment, before slapping Markus around the back of the head.

"You mean, like, a date?!" he squeaks.

"You already had that movie-picnic with Connor."

"B-b-b-but..." Markus starts.

 " _Markus_ , Conan literally burst in the other day because Connor had been doing what _you_ have been doing for the past _three hours._ "

Markus freezes in place for a moment.

"Really?"

North gives him a slow, sarcastic nod.

Markus buries his face in his hands, even his _ears_ turning blue.

" _RA9RA9RANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE_ I think I'm going to short-circuit..." he groans.

North smirks, as she leaves him to his worrying...

 

One week later, Markus has moved all the Connor-merch to another room (though now it was all nice and neatly organised in display cases: Markus still wanted it all) and his room now had more of his art-things arranged around it neatly.

The min thing that happens, however, is Kamski comes to visit.

"I need your advice on something," are the first words out of Markus' mouth after the initial greetings.

Kamski's grin _broadens_.

"O-Of course! I'd love to!" Kamski smiles, as he's led, eyes-sparkling and his girls following behind, all the way to Markus' office...

 

Connor blinks as an update is registered in his vision.

"Conan?" he asks.

Conan grabs his hand, the two interfacing to confirm the update as not being a bug.

It isn't, both activating it, LEDs turning amber, circling as it installs, before returning to blue...

"I don't... Feel different," Connor hums.

"It's an update, it shouldn't feel like it changes you unless it's affecting specific systems," Conan states.

But then they _did_.

It was Hank and Gavin's 'faults' that helped.

Both are struck with a strong, earthy... _thing_ registering in their systems, Conan wrinkling his nose as Connor covers his with a hand, looking with confused surprise towards the two, who are carrying their usual cups of coffee.

"What on earth?!" Connor asks.

"Ah, there's the update," Conan states.

"Update?" Hank asks.

Connor scrubs under his nose.

"Yeah... It's like, suddenly there's new lines of code that are like earthy... hot...?"

"Uuuh..."

"Heterocyclic compounds of which there are 800 types, the most noticeable chemical that most humans know of being caffeine..." Conan decodes.

"Eh?!" Connor asks, shocked.

"I modified the code a smidge, give me your hand," Conan states.

Connor and Conan once again interface, the recently updated code adapting.

When Conan withdraws, Connor flinches slightly.

"That is _weird_ ," he mutters.

"Wait, you're _smelling_?"! Gavin snaps, shock overcoming his features.

"Um, yes? I believe so?" Connor says, voice meek, as Conan simply states "We are."

Both men _freeze_.

Before a sly _smirk_ comes to Gavin's face.

"We're goin' for a walk! Call it a Calibration Day! Fowler's _definitely_ going to let us have the day off for _that_!"

"Uh, OK?" Connor says, smiling softly...

(Fowler does, though he also looks oddly constipated... Or, at least, he does, _until_ Hank said "I'll film it"...)

 

There's another update whilst Conan is dragging Connor through the middle of town, Hank and Gavin tailing the two androids with an ecstatic Sumo, Connor giggling over the new puppy and cat themed surgical masks they had; the shop attendant had also grabbed a picture with Connor, the smaller android also buying a cute puppy-ear headband to go with his mask.

Hank also photographs it, Connor uploading it with the caption "We got an upgrade! (Smelling's _weeeiird_!)"

Connor was looking at the comments (North's was first with a loud "OH MY GOD MARKUS IS GOING TO DIE OF CUTENESS-OVERLOAD!" followed by Simon's reply to that of "Oh, yeah, Josh and Daniel are reviving him right now.") as Conan guided him along by his elbow, smirking at how blue Connor had turned at the comment.

A blink, and the image is sent through Conan's new Instagram account in reply to Simon's comment.

As Conan predicted, any comments after this were generally _screaming_.

For the way Connor sent him a betrayed puppy look, before burying his face in Hank's shoulder, it was _totally_ worth it, Connor taking Sumo's lead to fuss over Connor's favourite pupper.

It's as they're moving to head back to the DPD that a small group bumps into theirs.

Namely, Simon, Markus, North and Rupert, the puppies they'd taken in running around their ankles cheerily.

At the sight, Sumo _Borf_ s, running over as the puppies react, straining on their own leashes to greet Sumo.

Connor just _stops_ , colour returning to his cheeks as Conan pushes Connor forwards, the smaller stumbling into Markus' chest.

"C-C- _Conan_! W-what?!" Connor squeaks, as he straightens, "S-s-s-sorry! I, um, I-..." Connor's social systems are having a meltdowns and Markus is now blushing and _RA9 what does he do Markusmakeshimflounderandfeelsomuchwhatonearth_?!

"I- uh..." Markus' eyes flicker to Simon, North, Conan, then back to Connor, "W-well, we were out for a walk... M-maybe you would like to join us?"

His voicebox decides to raise its pitch into a squeak with the last word, as both boys mentally _flail_.

"That sounds fair, _right_ , Connor?" Conan says, silvery-blue eyes fixing on his sibling.

"I- Uh-, Sure!" Connor smiles, blush dying down to just his cheeks, as he laughs softly...

(There's even more mayhem when pictures of Markus and Connor enjoying their time together, Sumo and the puppies trotting between the two, emerge online...)


End file.
